In Honor of the Light
by JennyBlu
Summary: They are guardians. They are loyal to the King and his right hand men are ready to serve him. They were chosen because they believe in the light. These warriors were granted gifts in order to be rid of evil. They are "Pure Knights of the Light".
1. Chapter 1

**JennyBlu:**I am proud present the greatest story I had ever created! This took me maybe a week and a half just to finish and I wanted the first chapter to be really long so you guys can understand what is happening! And I say, I did you damn good job on this! My mind exploded when I finished lol! I don't want to hold you up on this so here you go! LET THE READING BEGIN!

* * *

**In Honor of the Light**

_They were designated to protect the mortals from being consumed by darkness. They were elected because they had the strongest hearts. They were determined because they believe in the light. These warriors were given their gifts in order to defeat the Shadows. They were sent to the mortal realm because they were champions of the light. But they must disguise themselves as ordinary mortals. The King called upon these warriors, and they were named "The Pure Knights of the Light."_

_Legend said that a hero would be chosen to wield the key to the Realm of Light. Inside him was the power of the light and possessed the purest heart. This hero would rise into a great, powerful warrior and defeat any darkness that confronted the champion. Many wanted to possess his light and destroy it to be reborn with darkness. The Reapers of Darkness searched high and low but could never find him. They had given up and admitted the legend was just a tale. The King of Light never given up and hoped that the hero would someday appear and restore the light and eliminate the darkness in order to bring peace to the worlds again._

* * *

Young, blue eyes opened and fluttered to be awakened. The young boy gave out a long, obnoxious yawn and put himself in a sitting position. He had awoken up from his dream and realized that it was morning. He was in his room sleeping in his large, comfortable bedstead with his royal red silky blanket covered around his body. He ruffled his spiky brown hair and demanded himself to get up. When he finally did, he revealed his tone body, not too muscular, not too thin. Black saggy sweats were the only clothing covering his legs. He stretched his arms out and went towards his bathroom.

The young boy's bedroom consisted of a wooded canopy bed placed in the middle of his glorious room. One picture window was on the left side of the bed and four large picture windows covered the left side of the room. The room was all wood and there laid a nightstand on each side of the bed. On the bottom side of his bed laid a red chaise lounge chair and a wooden dresser on the right side of the room. There was also a lounging area for the boy whenever he wanted to read or have company in his room. It consisted of a beige love seat and two armchairs with a glass coffee table in the middle. There was a white fluffy rug that covered the whole middle of the room. It was fit for a King but he wasn't one.

As he entered his grand champagne colored bathroom, he undressed and made it in the shower. The steamy water shined his body and erased any dirt he had. The sensation relaxed his muscles. He finished his morning shower and dried himself up with a white towel. He then wrapped his towel around his leg and made way to his closet. He chose to wear a white tank and black pants. When he finished putting his pants he heard a knock on the door and heard it open. He looked to see who it was and it was revealed to be a red headed girl. The girl entered and then blushed to see the boy changing into his shirt. She gasped and turned around in embarrassment.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I should've known that you were changing!" she explained.

"Geez Kairi, it's not like you never seen me without a shirt before. Are you blushing because I'm that hot?"

The young red head turned around and gave a little growl. The boy smiled because she was still blushing and crossed her arms, giving him her usual death glare. He loved it when she glared at him like that.

"You asshole! I was just shocked because… because…." She nagged, still trying to find her excuse to get out of the situation.

"Because you want me, am I right?" he concluded.

"In your dreams bonehead!" she laughed with her pretty little smile. "Now hurry up Sora! We have to meet up with Riku."

He quickly put on his top while still observing the girl with a devious smile. She looked the other way to avoid his stare and prevent herself from blushing again. He grabbed a lightweight blue jacket, put on his shoes, and escorted the red head out of his room. They walked through the hallways in their normal pace to reach to their friend. Throughout the walk, Sora observed his childhood friend from behind and admired her appearance. She was wearing a rust colored polka dot print dress that had a notched collar. It had a sheered waistline and a skinny leather belt to define her curves. He was fascinated of how she wore that cute, short dress but he was most intrigued that it exposed her skinny back. He wanted to touch her oh so soft skin and he couldn't control his hormones.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? What happened?" Sora asked, confused of what he did.

"You're starring into space or something. It's amazing that you can day dream and walk at the same time," she teased with that sweet smile of hers.

"That's one of Sora's many talents!"

They both turned to see their sliver haired friend. He was walking down the hallway towards them. He was a muscular boy and taller than Sora. He was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and a white tank that showed his irresistible upper body. He wore black pants and white sneakers to top it off. His turquoise eyes brighten when the sunlight beamed to him. His pale skin glowed and his hair intensified. _'Does he always have to look that good?'_ Sora thought enviously. His childhood friend was always better than him in anything. Faster, stronger, and (no homo) excelled in looks. The brown spiky haired boy wasn't bad looking himself, but girls preferred tall, dark, and handsome over there.

"Morning Riku," Sora mumbled out.

"Wow, you seem not enthusiastic to see me," Riku chuckled.

"Morning Riku!" Kairi chirped with her outgoing attitude.

"See Sora, you should be more like Kairi! Full of sunshine and rainbows!" Riku implied.

"'Oh Riku I'm so happy to see you! I couldn't bear to wait and find you! Your beautiful face kept me awake all night and I couldn't stand not seeing you! I don't know how I survived last night!'" Sora squealed, fluttering his eyes and linking his hands, putting it to his cheek.

"Wow Sora! I never knew you had those feelings about me!"

"I was just kidding Riku," Sora stated in a serious manner.

After a moment of silence, the trio laughed in harmony. Their sounds of laughter filled the hallway and filled the air with joy. They gasped for air and then grew silent.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Kairi asked in a chuckling manner.

"Well we can't do anything today," Riku stated.

"Why not?" the duo questioned in unison.

"Because the King is hosting a ball tonight," Riku revealed.

"Huh?" the duo did it again.

"You see…. He is going to cast some knights to the human realm. This is our chance!" Riku encouraged his friends.

"Finally! Maybe it could be us Sora!" the redhead informed him cheerfully.

"Yeah!" the spiky haired boy blurted.

Ever since they were young, their dream was to serve the King and become strong. They always wanted to travel to worlds and have an adventure. But they were never chosen, due to fact that they were still young. They would train themselves everyday to prove that they were ready to be the next "Pure Knights of the Light". Now their chance has come to see if they have what it takes to be the King's soldiers and protect the light of other beings.

A few minutes later, they started to walk into the kingdom's grand garden. The bright rays exposed the dazzling flowers and flashed the streaming water of the fountain. The bushes were well groomed and the trail of the garden was clean without any speck of dirt to show. They decided to lay on the yard and stare their bright, alluring eyes to the azure sky.

"Just think that we can actually be serving the King!" Riku smiled, creating a pillow of his toned arms to support his head.

"Yea it's unbelievable!" Sora exclaimed, mimicking Riku's actions.

"You guys…."

"Hm?" Sora blurted, looking at the girl that called her friends.

"What happens if we don't get picked?" Kairi wondered with a disappointed face.

Sora looked at her with an innocent face. He couldn't bear to see Kairi all moody like that and it killed him. A beautiful face like that should show an expression of happiness, not depression. Kairi just stared into the illusion the atmosphere made. It was a mirror of the ocean at least that was what everyone thought. _'All my years of training. What if Riku and Sora get picked and not me? What if I'm not strong enough? Am I that weak?' _Kairi wondered to herself.

"Don't doubt yourself Kairi!" Riku interrupted her thoughts. The two friends looked at the sliver haired boy as he put himself in a sitting position. "Doubting yourself will just make you weak. If you continue to bring yourself down like that, your light will weaken. That's when darkness gets to you. To be strong, you must believe in the light, **your light**."

"My light…." Kairi wondered.

The duo wondered if they had the strongest light. In order to serve the King, you must have the strongest light. You must have faith in the light and no matter what, you must reject the darkness. One speck of darkness, it can destroy your light. Knights must level themselves to maintain their light. They must know how to annihilate the darkness in their hearts or they will be consumed by it. Becoming a knight wasn't an easy task to do, it could be dangerous. But, Sora threw himself up and revealed that cocky smile of his. His friends looked up in curiosity and wondered if he had the answer to the girl's thinking. He put his hands behind his back and stared at them with his ocean blue eyes.

"We can make it guys! We trained so hard and the kingdom notices! That means the King must've heard something about us! All we got to do is let fate do its work!" Sora encouraged them.

His friends pulled a smile and suddenly laughed at him. He put a pouty face on and turned red from embarrassment. His friends kept laughing and trying to hold their stomachs from breathing to hard.

"What is SO funny?" the hotheaded boy finally blurted out.

"Ha ha…. I'm sorry he-he… it's just that you are so gullible that I can't help but laugh! Ha-ha!" Kairi laughed.

"Oh Sora, you're so innocent! How do you do that?" Riku wondered. He couldn't help think that Sora was just like that same old kid he was back then. Sora would always say these cheesy lines whenever they were in a gloomy mood. It would bring them up but in a funny way. If only Sora knew how the real world is.

"Well that's one way to keep the darkness out of your heart," Kairi sang.

"Yeah, we can laugh it out!" Riku joked so hard.

They kept laughing at the poor, embarrassed boy and they couldn't stop. They laughed harder when Sora put that dumfounded face of his. He would always perk his lips together and flush like a tomato. It was so cute!

"Hey… cut it out!" Sora pleaded.

Still, laughter filled the air.

"I mean it!"

Still, laughter.

"Come on! It's not funny anymore!"

They finally stopped their laughter and they wiped their tears. Sora sighed in relief as soon as the embarrassment of his stopped. His friends stood up and stretched to relax their muscles. I mean they were laughing and rolling so their muscles were worn out.

"Ah Sora, you're so cute that I can just pinch your cheeks!" Kairi chirped.

"Oh, which one? ~" Sora flirted, wiggling his eyebrows. Kairi blushed in anger and stomped to him. Riku just gave an 'ooooooo' and laughed his ass off. The red headed girl then pinched is cheeks (face) and Sora closed his eyes shut from her pinches of fury. He tried to get her hands off his cheek but she wouldn't budge. When she got her claws on you, she would never let go. He compared her to a cat; those evil claws of hers would be such a bitch.

"You wanna say that again Spiky! Try me!" the 'cat' threatened. Sora wouldn't dare to take on her challenge. But of course, he had to be cocky.

"I'll try you, all right," Sora teased. Riku just dropped his jaw in shock. He couldn't believe he just said that. He had to insist on getting the redhead even angrier. Kairi gritted her teeth in irritation and pounced on the cocky boy. She just wanted to wipe that grin off his face. They both fell on the delicate grass and she straddled herself to his waist and slapped him multiple times (like a cat). He gave out groans of pain and his cheeks were revealing marks of handprints.

"Wanna keep on going!" the fuming girl shouted.

"I can go all day! Let me go on top!" the arrogant boy insisted. He just had to keep on going. Kairi's fist was about to make contact with his face but Riku finally intervened. He grabbed Kairi from the waist and lifted her off Sora. She tried to kick herself out of Riku's strong grip but the hothead finally gave up due to her exhaustion. Sora finally got up and rubbed his cheek to sooth the stingy pain.

"Owwww! That hurt!" Sora groaned.

"Let me at him Riku! Imma teach him a lesson!" Kairi fumed. She was trying to grab the cocky boy's neck. She wanted to choke him to death and feel her wrath! Her eyes illuminated with flames and tried to kill him with her death glare but it wouldn't work. Riku just tried to hang on to her until she grew tired again.

"Oh Kairi I'm such a bad boy! Go ahead, teach me a lesson!" Sora egged on. Really? Does the boy want to die? Riku couldn't hold the girl much longer and he finally let go. She landed a hot fist to his cheesy face and knocked him off his feet. The whiplash caused him to explode blood out of his delicate nose and collide to the earth. She grabbed the boy from his tank and lifted him to her face. He saw his life flash in her eyes and it looked like he was going to burn in the flames of her rift. He finally got the message to stop teasing her because if he didn't… well… you know.

"I'm going to destroy you!" she roared and shook the frighten boy. Riku couldn't do anything to stop her. If he touched her, he would die from the heat of her steamy skin. Her skin grew hot from anger and she fumed steamed out of her ears.

"I'm sorry Kairi! I won't do it again! Please let me go!" Sora cried out.

She twitched her eyes to see if he was really pleading mercy. She let him go and he dropped to the ground again. He let out a painful groan and wiped the blood off his nose. Kairi crossed her arms and claimed herself triumph.

"I shall grant mercy on your soul then," she accepted with a triumphant smile.

"Ha, you got put in your place Sora!" Riku grinned. He couldn't wait to tell the others of the event. He will never live this down. Riku reached out for Sora and pulled him off the grass. Sora dusted off the dirt and wiped the blood off his shirt but it was already stained. Kairi then headed back to the castle and left the two in the garden. She won this battle, but she knew there were other battles to come in the future.

"I'll meet you guys at the ball tonight!" she waved to her friends and disappeared from their sight. Sora then elbowed Riku to the side softly and revealed a mischievous smile.

"I'll let her put me in my place any day," he winked to his companion.

"Dude, you're gonna die," Riku mumbled.

* * *

A tall, old man was walking down the halls of the castle in a serious tone. He was ordered to see the King to discuss the events for tonight. He looked mean but he contained kindness in his heart. He walked towards the grand golden doors and opened them both to let the King know that he has been summoned upon his request. The doors opened to the King and Queen's throne room and what a luxurious room they had. It harbored two royal red furnished chairs that were huge; one for the King which was on the right and the Queen on the left. The two chairs were up on these three steps and the flooring was made out of pure white marble (the maids would have to wax it every two weeks to keep it shiny). The huge windows of the throne room lit the floor to reveal the light. They wouldn't need to put some lighting because the moon or the sun would provide for it. The old man stepped inside and followed the golden carpet that led to the King. He passed the white marbled pillars that would follow the trail and kneeled before his Majesty.

"You summoned me your majesty?" he questioned with loyalty.

"Yes I did General Eraqus. I wanted to discuss about this event we will hold tonight," the old King smiled.

General Eraqus was one of his most loyal soldiers in his kingdom. He had served him for years, even when his father was still alive. He was filled with strong light and kindness. He was committed to lead the other soldiers to eliminate the darkness and defeat the enemies of his Majesty. He also was one of the believers that waited for the champion that would rise to destroy their foes. He would tell the legend to every one of his soldiers and remind them that there was still hope yet. Eraqus lifted his head slowly to stare at the King with his black pupils and saw his radiant smile.

King Noctis was the wisest of them all. His dark ebony hair grew bright with the rays and his bright orange eyes flashed his smooth face. He was handsome; supposedly the ladies always admired his looks and his personality made him appealing to the eye. He was charming overall. There was only one woman that caught his eye. It wasn't because of her bloomed beauty; it was her joyous personality that made her smile. Her kindness outstood all the whorish ladies throughout the kingdom. She made him cherish her smile that it made him smile as bright as her. They were destined to be with each other. He couldn't wait to feel her skin once again at the ball. He left her to get pampered from the maids and dress up for the event tonight.

"Have you chosen the candidates for the trip to the Living World?" the King asked with his husky voice.

"Yes, I actually have the list for you to choose. I picked these trainees wisely but I wanted you to make the final decision," Eraqus stood and gave the list to King Noctis.

King Noctis looked carefully to the list and observed the names. He furrowed his eyes to remember the faces of the next possible knights (it was mandatory to know every person of the castle). He then caught his attention on some names.

"Hmmm, this girl…" the King mumbled and faced his general. Eraqus looked at the name of the list and smiled when he saw who the king meant.

"Yes Kairi. I have been observing her closely and she will make a fine Pure Knight. I can feel her Lustrous inside her and it is very special. She might be able to awaken it soon," the general explained.

The King then nodded with agreement of his hypothesis. The King looked back at the list and quickly looked at the next candidate. He gaped at the name and was nervous of the person's name.

"Riku? Isn't he the boy that –"

"Yes. He is very strong and this should test his Lustrous," Eraqus interrupted.

"This is a very bold move Eraqus!"

"Noctis I know he can do this! We can test him out! He can prove that he is loyal to the light," Eraqus stated. When he was serious, he wouldn't address the King properly. It wasn't that he didn't respect the King but he had to prove that he meant business. Noctis smiled and realized the old man was right.

"Hmph fine, I will let this pass but it will be your fault if he gives in to the-"

"He won't, I'll make sure of it," Eraqus told the King with a smile.

"I hope so, I don't want you to be held treason for this, old man," the King laughed. Noctis looked back at list and was hoping for one of the names he hoped for to appear. But it wasn't on the list. He gave back the list to the general and the old man was shocked.

"Only two your Majesty?" Eraqus questioned.

"No. I actually want to make a request," the king claimed. The general looked at him and waited for his favor he wanted. The King stared at him seriously and hesitated for a moment. _'Is he ready? I am going to take my chances,' _Noctis thought.

"I declare that Sora should be a Pure Knight."

Eraqus blinked a few times and was surprised to hear that request. The general thought the boy wasn't ready at all. He was strong but he never sensed a Lustrous. It was impossible to declare that he should be one of the knights.

"But Sire, he is not ready for this task!" the old man stated negatively.

"He is! He has the purest light of all! I want him because I know he can be the one we need! He just needs a little push!" the King shouted.

"He is just a boy!"

"And he has the greatest potential!"

"But I don't think he has the power to defeat the darkness!"

"He does and I know it! You must have faith on your soldiers General Eraqus! He is trained and he is ready! Now don't continue to argue with me because you are my subject and I am your King!"

With that statement, Eraqus shut his mouth. The king was right; he might be the one. He was just too scared to let Sora go. He cherished the boy and he reminded him of his other two pupils. He had the pure light and he didn't want him to reveal himself to the darkness to finally get the grasps of it. But in order to restore the peace of light, he must be let go. He needed to be free and use his gift for the good of every being that breathed. Eraqus kneeled to the King and bowed his head.

"Forgive me Sire. You are right, he must be let go. He actually could be the one," Eraqus agreed.

"I know this is hard for you, but you know this must be done."

Eraqus stood up and nodded to his King. The King then gave him a comforting smile and it eased the tensed old man. With that smile and nod, the decision was made. Those three names that were casted were now to be declared the King's next knights.

"Now leave me General Eraqus, we must prepare for tonight," Noctis informed with determination. Eraqus left him with a smile but then it turned into a frown when the doors were closed behind him.

* * *

It was finally the night of the ball. Hundreds of important subjects of the King and Queen gathered around the Ball Room. It was a grand circular room with spiral glass stairs going around the whole room. It had two floors; one for the main floor and one for the balcony view of the whole room. It was painted a rich peachy color and in the center was a humongous, crystallized chandelier. The windows also spiraled around the room and magnified the design of the interior. The guests chattered away with gossip, laughter, and excitement. They were waiting for their King and Queen to arrive at the party so they decided to mingle for the mean time.

Sora and Riku arrived at the party in time. Sora wore a white collared shirt with the first two buttons open, a black blazer, and black dress pants with matching dress shoes. He didn't like dressing up, but it was mandatory for events like these. It made him feel uncomfortable and tight. He was fidgeting with is blazer but Riku elbowed him.

"Stop messing with your blazer, you look fine," Riku bossed him.

"Easy for you to say," Sora whispered. Riku was wearing a black collared shirt with his long sleeves undone and a few buttons revealing his sexy skin, gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. He didn't tuck in his shirt because he also felt uncomfortable dressing up. When they started walking towards the center of the room, girls were flattered by the two boys. Some blushed at the sight of them, some gasped from their hotness, and some winked at them waving and blowing kisses. Sora and Riku blushed at the girls and tried to not make eye contact with the squealing fans. They weren't use to having girls flirt with them, they didn't like the attention. At least they knew they were known around the kingdom due to their looks. They rushed out of the crowd and headed for the balcony. They never felt so relieved!

"Why do they always have to do that?" Sora pouted. "They make me nervous!"

"Just put a bag over your face," Riku joked with a smirk.

"Hey if you don't like the attention then tuck and button your shirt! You know that drives them crazy!" Sora pointed out.

"I'm just too hot for this shirt that I had to do it," Riku grinned.

"Big talk for Mr. Sexy."

They both turned around and saw Kairi. She was wearing a pink, strapless dress that made it up to her mid thighs. It featured a rose pattern mesh on the skirt and small black ribbon on her waist. To top it off, she wore these high, light pink blush color platforms that featured a cutout on the sides and rosette fixture on the tips of the shoes. It complimented her figure and brighten her delicate skin. Sora couldn't believe his eyes.

"Sora~ stop staring at me like that," Kairi blushed, trying to avoid his face expression. Riku had to elbow him to stop staring at her. He then ruffled his hair and chuckled to restore the normal atmosphere.

"Well, tonight might change our lives boys!" Kairi blurted out with happiness.

"Whatever happens happens," Riku added.

"Good luck guys!" Sora chirped with excitement.

They looked at the night sky and watched the stars glittered with energy. They wondered how the Living World would be. They couldn't wait to see the mortals and how they acted. They always wanted to visit that world.

"I hope they have the same sky as ours," Kairi muttered under her breath.

"Presenting the King and Queen of Hollow Bastion!" They heard the speaker shout and they immediately smiled at each other. They quickly walked towards the center of the room and saw the royals on top of the stairs where the thrones were placed.

"All hail King Noctis and Queen Stella!"

Everyone bowed their heads to greet the royals. The King wore an all black tuxedo with no tie or bow. Every woman squealed even harder to see the handsome King and the crowd admired the beauty of the Queen. Her hair was golden-blonde with side swept bangs and she had these illuminating purple eyes. She wore a white princess dress and she wore a short white laced jacket. You couldn't even see her shoes under that dress, it was too long. She deserved to be with the sexy King Noctis. He really needed someone to make him happy, not gloomy like he was before.

"The King would like to say a few words before the ball can commence!" the speaker informed loudly. King Noctis stood up from his throne and cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank all for coming here this evening. As you are all informed, we will announce the next Pure Knights of the Light!"

The crowd screamed for joy and applauds with excitement. These events were nerve-breaking for the candidates. The trainees had butterflies in their stomach and wanted to throw up. But, the three childhood friends were screaming with the crowd. The King raised his hand to silence the room in order to finish his little speech.

"We will announce the trainees later on. Please enjoy the ball, my subjects really worked hard to decorate, so show your consideration." The King sat down and smiled at his Queen. The music finally started to play and everyone started to dance and chat. Of course everyone tried to predict the new knights.

"I bet Riku will be one of them!"

"No way! Tidus can rule him out!"

"Please, have you seen Hope? He really trains so hard!"

"Not as much as Sora!"

"Out of all the girls, Yuna is the one."

"Kairi is going to make it! I heard she is special!"

The trainees ignored the predictions. Only the general and the King know who it will be. They didn't want the people's opinions to bring them down. It will only make them more nervous. Sora, Riku, and Kairi stood there, chatting to each other about the Living World. They just wanted the King to announce it already. The King always liked bringing the suspense to the parties he hosted. What a jerk! Noctis just stared at the trio, especially Sora. He knew he was special; he even looks like a boy filled with light. Or was he just that goofy looking?

"Sora dance with me!"

"What?" the goofy looking boy blurted.

"Come dance with me," Kairi offered. Kairi loved dancing ever since she was a kid. She would ask any adult to dance; she once asked the prince that was now the king to dance. Sora on the other hand didn't like dancing. He was afraid that he would embarrass himself like stepping on the girl's toes, letting her fall when he spins or dips her, or even worse; touching her on the wrong spot. Now the girl that he loved asks him to dance. Great, that's just peachy. Life was a bitch alright.

"Go on Sora, show her your 'amazing' moves," Riku egged-him on. He just had to encourage him like that.

"Maybe next time Kairi," Sora lied.

"Oh I see~ you don't know how to dance!" Kairi sang out loud. "Oh well, maybe I can teach you when we have the time."

Sora blushed when she turned her back to him. He didn't want her to see him learn how to dance, not even teach him. His face then turned sympathetic. _'Maybe there won't be a next time,' _he thought to himself. Seeing his crush leaving him alone here would be a day of sorrow. If she was chosen and not him, what would he do? _'Imma lock myself in my room and hang out with my best friend: Chocolate," _he implied to himself.

The sound of the horn blew to their gentle hears. Everyone grew silent and looked to see where the horn was coming from. The all look towards the thrones and saw that the speaker caused the noise. He finally got everyone's attention after blowing it once more. King Noctis stood up slowly from his chair and stepped forward to the first step.

"This is isn't an ordinary ball. It is a ceremony to present my new knights. These trainees will rank themselves up in becoming one of the members of the Pure Knights of the Light and my right hand men. Ladies and gentlemen, I present you General Eraqus!"

The people applaud when the general came to the King. He kneeled first to the King and then stood up to face the crowd. He cleared his throat and licked his lips in order to speak.

"I am glad to present my pupils that must approach this task. I have trained my students well and I am ready to let them advance to this position. They have shown their talents, worked up the ability to defend the people from darkness, and most of all; they showed their loyalty to the light."

Everyone started to applaud and screamed again after his speech and the King silenced the room. He then smiled at Eraqus to continue the ceremony.

"The first trainee that we chose was someone very special. She has shown kindness and dedication to protect the friends she cherishes. She will make a fine Pure Knight! I am proud to announce our first chose; Kairi!"

The crowd all stared at the red headed girl and she was surprised that they had called her name. She jumped for joy and hugged her two friends tightly. Sora and Riku were glad but they tried to get out of her arms; they were suffocating their necks.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi shouted in joy.

"Go Kairi! They are waiting for you!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wish me luck!" Kairi grabbed Sora's hands and let go swiftly.

He didn't want to let go of the girl. He was happy that she made it; he wanted to go with her too. His dreams wouldn't be fulfilled without her. _'I want to be there for her; I mean I do lo-'_

"Presenting Miss Kairi!" the speaker yelled.

Kairi was climbing up the glass stairs gracefully. Her dress moved with her body and her hair jumped with every step she made. She stopped in front of the general and the King. She lifted her azure eyes to them both and smiled with cheer. The Queen stood up and decided to get a closer look at the radiant girl. Kairi immediately bowed her head but the Queen lifted her chin in order to make eye contact and look at the beauty upon her eyes.

"Wow what a cute girl you are," Queen Stella complimented. Kairi blushed when she felt the Queen run her warm finger down her cheek. Stella smiled at her and she let go of her face.

"You're right Eraqus, she is special. I sense so much light in her but she seems so delicate," she stated to the general.

"Yes, but she would make a fine knight, won't you Miss Kairi?" the King wondered to the girl with politeness.

"I will try my hardest to serve you your Majesties," Kairi bowed her head with determination. Eraqus chuckled at the young girl and continued on with the announcement.

"I will now announce the second Pure Knight! This boy has showed leadership and looked after his friends throughout the years. Now I feel that he is ready to serve the light but only the light! I am proud to announce our second choice; Riku!"

Everyone repeated their actions that they did a few moments ago. This time, the girls cried out louder than before. Riku gaped and looked at Sora with a smile of accomplishment. His dreams were finally coming true and he love the way it came. He finally patted Sora and hugged his friend.

"Finally it's my turn! See you in the other side buddy! I want you to catch up with us!"

He then left Sora all alone in the center of the room. Sora was happy for his best friend; but now he just felt jealous. What happens if he didn't get picked? His best friend and his crush would leave him in this world alone and they would have an adventure without him. He was happy for them in the outside, but he was crushed by the feeling of abandonment.

Riku finally made it to the top and stood still, waiting for their order. Noctis and Stella looked at the boy closely and were trying to observe what lied beneath the exterior. Stella went to his front and touched his face like she did to the red headed girl. Her eyes widen a bit but soon replaced it with her charming smile.

"Well how about that? What a looker you are!" she chirped. Riku flustered a bit when she finally let go of his face. The King and general smiled at him and chuckled together when they saw the poor boy's embarrassed face.

"Well, I sense something within you but hear me now young knight; never give in" the Queen lectured.

"What do you mean by-"

"It doesn't matter right now Riku, you're a Pure Knight now," Eraqus interrupted.

"Thank you Master Eraqus," the boy bowed his head and lifted his eyes to the girl right next to him. Kairi was excited that Riku made it but she wanted Sora to come join them. It wouldn't be the same without him. Who would cheer them up with corny lines? Who would tease her? Who would provide her with excitement whenever the two boys fought each other? Her face saddened all of a sudden and Riku caught her change of expression.

"What's wrong Kairi?" the silver haired boy asked with concern.

"Sora… he should be here with us, no?" she muttered.

"He'll make it Kairi! Don't worry!" Riku comforted.

"Really now?"

The two friends looked up at King Noctis when he opened his mouth. He stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"I will be the one to announce the final Pure Knight!" the King stated.

Sora's heart stopped and couldn't believe what he heard. _'The final knight?'_ This was his last chance. If he didn't make it, his dreams would be crushed forever. This would prove that he wasn't strong enough like his friends. He should just give up. The chances are against the poor boy. Sora shook his head and set those negative thoughts aside. _'No, I won't stop believing! I have to make it!' _

"This boy is very special. He has showed kindness to this kingdom and dedication to the light. Not only that, he believes in it! Out of all the knights and soldiers I have known throughout my life, this boy shows the purest heart of all! I am happy to announce that the final Pure Knight is…."

Sora closed his eyes and wished in his thoughts. _"Please!"_

"Sora!"

Everyone just stared at the boy. His eyes were still closed shut and he felt a great heaviness on him. He peeked and saw that the stares of the crowd caused this heaviness. Then a few seconds later, the applauds up roared the room. The crowd cheered for him and was telling him to go up. It was his turn to shine.

"What he picked me?" the boy repeated.

Everyone yelled out his name to go up and claim his title. He smiled a cheeky grin and ran up the steps to finally be the knight he always wanted to be. He reached the top and bowed his head immediately. The Queen gaped and quickly took the boy's face and examined it with her angelic touch. Sora made eye contact with her and she was consumed in his shiny ocean eyes.

"You hold it! You actually hold the…" she uttered.

"What?" Sora wondered. She looked at him for another five seconds, but she then let him go. She gave him a smile and giggled at the confused boy.

"You are going to be a good knight! I can tell," she smiled.

"Huh? How can you tell?" Sora tilted his head. The Queen stepped towards the boy again and whispered to his ear with her warm breath.

"It's in here," she pointed to his heart. She then gave him a peck on the cheek and stepped away from the boy that was now blushing. "Kneel!" she instructed to the three. They followed her order and kneeled with great pride. King Noctis grabbed his sword and tapped all three of them on each shoulder.

"I, King Noctis, now declare you this title. Now stand; Kairi, Riku, and Sora. I hereby declare you as The Pure Knights of the Light!" the King declared.

Everyone cheered with joy and clapped their hands together. Their new protectors are right in front of them and they couldn't be happier. The trio stood there and cheered with the people.

"This couldn't get any better!" Sora exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

The three friends waved their hands in glory and were excited for their new adventure.

* * *

"Sire, they have declared the three new Pure Knights!"

"Really?" the elder asked with an evil tone.

"We kept an eye on them. What should we do now?"

"Prepare yourselves, a war is about to begin!" the King shouted in his throne.

"Yes your Majesty!"

The young man left his king immediately. The King sat there and chuckled with pure evil.

"The plans are now in motion… ha-ha-ha-ha!" he laughed to himself.

* * *

**JennyBlu: **I hoped you guys enjoyed this. I just saw** The Avengers** and I got inspired so I put that ending like that! I actually wrote **17** pages; the longest I wrote in my whole entire life! If you have any comments or questions,** leave a REVIEW PLEASE!** See you next time in **CHAPTER TWO! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**JennyBlu:** I'm baaacccccckkk! Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy without my mother here in the house so I had to play the mother role for two weeks. I gotta say, this took me so long since it's **21 ****PAGES LONG! Well what are you waiting for? Start reading =)**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned all the KH characters and Final Fantasy characters but I don't :(**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The celebration was over. Everyone gathered around the three new knights and congratulated them. It was weird to them because they never expected this kind of attention and they were happy that the people of Hollow Bastion agreed with the King's choice. Their other friends ran and jumped on them expressing that they were proud. Some people even bowed their head to them, treating them like royalty. It was flattering.

Sora grew tired of roaming around the party so he decided to head back to his room. He was already dressed in his usual sleep wear and he lay down on his mattress. Somehow he didn't want to go to slumber; this night was too accelerating for him. He couldn't accept that this was really happening to him.

"Wow, in one night my life changed already! I thought it would take a day for people to greet me like that," he chuckled to himself. It was two o' clock already and he still kept recapping the events in his head.

_**Flashback**_

"_You hold it! You actually hold the…" she uttered._

"_What?" Sora wondered. She looked at him for another five seconds, but she then let him go. She gave him a smile and giggled at the confused boy._

"_You are going to be a good knight! I can tell," she smiled._

"_Huh? How can you tell?" Sora tilted his head. The Queen stepped towards the boy again and whispered to his ear with her warm breath._

"_It's in here," she pointed to his heart. She then gave him a peck on the cheek and stepped away from the boy that was now blushing._

_**End of Flashback**_

"_What do you mean by that, Queen Stella?" _he wondered to himself. He lifted his hand upon his face and clenched it tightly.

"What do I hold?" he pondered loudly.

He decided to look out his window and tried to count the stars. He wanted to go to sleep so desperately so he thought if he counted it might exhaust him. He counted up to ten until something flew by in the upper atmosphere. He gaped and walked towards his window to see what caused the action in the sky. The moon created a ray of light in his room and he could see where he was going. He looked up at the starry sky again and saw something shooting fast.

"A shooting star!" he revealed. The shooting star passed by again and again with speed. Sora loved shooting stars. Master Eraqus would tell him the meaning of these stars. They were the connection to the light and the living. Shooting stars were meant for the light to communicate with someone. It was crying to them for a reason but no one could translate. Sora was fascinated with those stars and he would go out to gaze at them ever since. He yawned and still gazed at the heavens. His name meant "sky" which was funny since he was so intrigued by it. He wanted to fly and touch the clouds at the day and dance with the stars at night. He would feel the intense rays of the sun on his skin and breathe the blast of wind.

"_That whiff of air feels so exhilarating…."_

He opened his eyes and realized that he was dozing off in his dream. He checked the time on the clock and it was already three o' clock. An hour flew by and he decided to go to sleep. He jumped on his bed and continued to dream about flying.

* * *

It was late and Riku couldn't sleep at all so he decided to go out on the balcony. The feeling of ranking himself up was so astonishing in a good way. He couldn't wait for his first mission on the job. He kept replaying the events of the ceremony but he couldn't let go of what Queen Stella said to him.

_**Flashback**_

_Stella went to his front and touched his face like she did to the red headed girl. Her eyes widen a bit but soon replaced it with her charming smile._

"_Well how about that? What a looker you are!" she chirped. Riku flustered a bit when she finally let go of his face. The King and general smiled at him and chuckled together when they saw the poor boy's embarrassed face._

"_Well, I sense something within you but hear me now young knight; never give in" the Queen lectured._

_**End of Flashback**_

He couldn't help but feel that it was a warning to him. Her voice was so serious and she looked like she meant it. He lifted his hand upon his face and clenched it to a fist. Suddenly, something caught his eye. It was a dashing of light in the sky.

"A shooting star?" he hesitated to himself.

"Yes it is."

Riku gaped and turned around to see Queen Stella in her white nightgown with a small white blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair glowed while the breeze danced with it and revealed the blondeness. She stalked closer to him and laid her hands on the rail of the balcony.

"Do you know the significance of shooting stars?" she asked with politeness.

"Umm, yeah, Master Eraqus told me when I was really young," Riku told the Queen.

She chuckled at him and observed his face. He was showing confusion and nervousness in his eyes but covered it with a grateful smile. She found him really adorable and gaped that she reminded him of an older boy that held the same face expression as his. The older boy had a brunette hair color and ocean blue eyes. She was surprised that they looked kind of similar.

"Something the matter Queen Stella?" Riku interrupted her thoughts. Queen Stella gave him a sweet smile and looked at the starry atmosphere again.

"They say that the light can communicate with us by sending dashing stars across the sky. No one knows what they are saying but they are calling forth someone in the universe," she told the boy.

"Yes that's correct," Riku nodded.

"Who do you think that they are crying out to?" she wondered.

"Umm, I don't know. Who do you think Queen Stella?" he proposed.

She looked back at him with a striking smile and startled him. Maybe he should've guessed on that question instead of not trying to answer at all.

"Well I always thought that they are calling upon the hero that we are waiting for," she answered.

He gaped and realized that her guess wasn't logical. That was just a legend to bring hope to children and keep the light within them instead of turning to darkness. He couldn't believe the Queen bought the tale too.

"Maybe they are hunting him down throughout the universe and trying to get him back home," she suggested.

"You think he's lost?" he questioned her suggestion.

"Yup, and the light is dispatching stars to guide him!" she chirped. Riku gave out a chuckle and thought that her way of thinking was really innocent. Shooting stars were just glowing rocks moving along the atmosphere, nothing more.

"What's so funny?" she wondered. "Don't you think about that too sometimes?"

"I'm sorry my Queen but that tale is just for the kids," he chuckled.

"I think it's real. I'm curious who it could be," she grinned.

"Who knows, maybe he could be right under our noses," he joked. Queen Stella chuckled and ruffled his hair. She started to step away from him and headed towards the exit until Riku stopped her.

"Queen Stella, may I ask you something?" he hesitated. She turned to him and walked back to where she was before.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"What did you mean back there? You know during the ceremony," he asked.

"Do you care for your friends?" she backfired with a question.

"Yes but what does that have to do with-"

"Do what is right in your heart, not in the mind," she told the young knight.

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his brows. She laughed and went closer to him. She touched his forehead with her index finger and closed her eyes, as if she were concentrating on something. She gave out another chuckle and finally opened her eyes. She revealed her shining, violet eyes to him and dropped her finger.

"The mind can be so cruel sometimes," she giggled. Riku grew even more confuse and tried to figure out what she meant. She didn't even explain the first question he asked, or did she?

"Don't think too hard, I mean you're just a kid-"

"I'm not a kid; I'm a young adult and a knight of th-

"King and light, blah blah blah!" she interrupted. This made Riku more furious but she snickered as she felt not threaten by his glare.

"What I meant to say was that you shouldn't worry about this, you're still young," she stated. She finally started walking away from him but Riku stopped her again.

"What were you concentrating on?" he asked the Queen. He wanted to know why she touched his face so often.

"Well, I was trying to see what power you would have inside. You see, I can sense people's Lustrous by touching them," she revealed. Lustrous were powers gifted from the light. It would be handed down to talented people and they would gain a mark to reveal that the chosen ones finally gained their talents.

"What is my Lustrous?" he wondered.

"I guess you have to find out for yourself," she smiled. He looked at her once more but she suddenly disappeared from his sight. She left the poor, confused boy in the cold night without saying goodnight.

* * *

It was another beautiful morning in Hollow Bastion. The sun was shining bright, the birds were singing their morning song, and the sky was as clear as glass. Sora gave out another yawn while walking with his two friends. He wasn't use to waking up this early and he couldn't believe the others were not tired from last night.

"I swear Sora, give out one more yawn and I will rip your balls out!" Kairi challenged.

"Oh jeez, calm down. Why did you wake me up again?" Sora wondered with another yawn.

"Sora!" Kairi gritted her teeth. She did not want to explain herself again. Luckily Riku volunteered to explain to the tired brunette.

"Master Eraqus and King Noctis requested us to meet them in the throne room," Riku answered.

"Oh yeah!" Sora chirped. He ruffled his spiky hair in silliness and recalled that Kairi already told him that. He was sleeping so peacefully until the red headed girl sneaked into his room and shook him until he woke up. He didn't know why the girl was screaming at him for but he got up so she can shut her yapping.

"What are we waiting for? I'll race you there!" Sora ran down the hallways and disappeared from his friends sights.

"Sora! Wait up!" Kairi shouted. You couldn't stop Sora no matter what. With that type of energy in the morning, you could feel the adrenaline rush in your veins. Riku chuckled when Kairi went after Sora, leaving him alone in the hallway.

"He-he, well let's see who makes it there first," Riku giggled. Riku went the opposite way and dashed through the corridors.

* * *

King Noctis and General Eraqus were waiting for the three knights. The king was sitting on his throne while Eraqus was standing next to him. The general realized that his majesty was giving out a smile and heard him giggle.

"What's so funny King Noctis?" the general wondered.

"It's just… you're so serious. You should loosen up a bit," the kind advised him.

"Loosen up? I'll loosen up when we demolish darkness!" Eraqus spluttered.

"I swear you're such a prick," Noctis sighed. Eraqus grew confused of the king's insult. He didn't know the new generation's language. He was old for crying out loud.

"What is this so called prick you speak of?" the general questioned. The king gaped and he didn't want to explain what it meant. Now this was an awkward moment. Suddenly they heard a knock and Noctis was relieved from the noise.

"You may enter!" Noctis cleared his throat. _'Saved by the knock,'_ he thought. The doors opened and they saw that only one person came inside the room. The sliver headed boy kneeled and bowed his head in respect.

"Riku, where are the others?" his master wondered.

"Well…." he huffed out of his mouth. They finally heard two voices down the hall and the doors burst opened revealing Sora and Kairi. They ran towards Riku and dog piled him. The king arched his eyebrows and their master grew irritated.

"No fair Riku! You cheated!" Sora fumed on top of him.

"Yeah! You cheater!" Kairi joined in.

"Sora, Kairi, now is not the time to-"

"Shut your face! Just admit it that you cheated!" the brunette shouted.

"Sora, I'm telling you right now, this is not a good time!" Riku struggled.

"That's it! Kairi spit on him!"

"Enough!" their master yelled with a serious face. They got off of Riku immediately and kneeled in front of them.

"Sorry Master Eraqus," Sora and Kairi squeaked. They never really liked it when their master screamed at them with high authority. They looked like kicked puppies and grew scared of their master. Eraqus cleared his throat and commenced the meeting.

"Well, as the three new knights, we are going to send you on your first mission," Eraqus revealed. The trio looked up at the master and gaped from the words that came out of his mouth.

"Does that mean you are going to send us to…" Sora concluded with excitement.

"Yes. You will be headed off to a new world," the king stated with a calm smile. Butterflies ignited in their stomachs when they heard the word "world". It clinked to their ears and made them think a thousand thoughts in their heads.

"Woo-hoo!" Sora blurted out as he lifted his arms to the air. Master Eraqus gave him another glare to be silent and his friends shushed him.

"Oh sorry," he muttered. The King arched his brow and continued on. "Anyways… we already made preparations for your departure so you should be good to go."

"Umm King Noctis, when do we departure?" the sweet girl raised her hand.

"I would say about half an hour," he informed so calmly. They all grew silent and stared at each other with awkwardness.

"What!" Sora and Kairi jumped up. The news was too much for them. They were going to leave in thirty minutes? Why didn't the king give them more time?

"Yeah, is there a problem?" his majesty questioned.

"N-no your majesty," they both stuttered. They wanted to at least spend one more day in the kingdom. They wanted to say good- bye to their friends and enjoy the kingdom's sun touch their skin. This was just moving too fast.

"Look, you guys were chosen because I wanted you. You wanted to be a knight, so be it. You have to know that you guys must travel to worlds and leave as soon as possible. It has to be that way from now on, understood?" the king preached.

"Yes your majesty," they accepted.

"Good, you may leave and I will see soon." They stood up and rushed to leave his throne. The general looked at him with an I-told-you-so stare. The king groaned and lowered himself in his chair.

"I told you they wouldn't like leaving immediately. Don't think that I don't know my students Sire," he grinned.

"They need to know how it feels to leave everything behind in order to be strong Eraqus." King Noctis stood up and patted Eraqus on the back. "It's how I learned."

* * *

"Don't drop any of my things! Be careful!" Kairi exclaimed to the maids. It has been half an hour already and the maids carried down their final luggage. They had given their final good-byes to their friends and the people throughout the kingdom. Master Eraqus waited right in front of the train that would transport them to the Living World. Their master wanted to give his final advice to them before they departed.

"Now young knights, be careful of what the world brings to you. Your job is to protect the mortals and destroy any Shadows that you find. Your journey with me is over, but now you will start a new one."

"Thank you master," they told him. Kairi ran to him and embraced him in a hug. His peppermint scent filled her nostrils and she would never forget his essence. Eraqus patted her pretty head and finally let go.

"You will see me again soon young one," he laid his hands on her shoulders.

"I know I will," she remarked with a bright smile. The three knights headed inside the steel train but the master stopped the brunette boy by grabbing his shoulder.

"Yes master?"

"Sora, please be careful," he pleaded.

"I will. Don't worry old man; I'll be back as soon as possible. This is my home and I would never leave it," he grinned.

"How many times must I say not to call me old!" he yelled.

"Sorry master! You're gonna have to punish me later!" Sora ran to the train and the doors finally closed. The train whistled to signal its departure and started to move. They finally left the kingdom for the first time. Eraqus waited there until he didn't see the train beyond the horizon.

"I forgot to ask Sora about this so called prick."

* * *

The train moved rapidly through the tunnel. It had been a day since their departure from Hollow Bastion, the whitest kingdom. The three knights had stayed in their private booths since they left and wanted to get out and stretch their muscles. It had remained dark since they entered the tunnel and they grew bored of the sight of blackness.

"Hey, how does this train go to a new world? It runs on a rail right?" Sora asked to start a conversation.

"Well, near the end of this long tunnel the train would enter through a portal," Riku stated.

"When are we ever gonna get off this train?" Kairi whispered.

"Well, depending on where we are going we can be here for a while," Riku sighed.

"Oh man," Sora muttered. He really wanted to start exploring the Living World. Mortals were so interesting and their culture was really gripping. The way they acted and dressed was fascinating and he wanted to be a part of their activities. It looked fun to him.

A sudden noise ringed to his ears and interrupted his daydreaming. Kairi and Riku gaped and sat up to listen to where the noise was coming from. It was coming from the intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming aboard the Hollow Bastion Train and we will come to our destination in two minutes so please buckle up as we increase the speed of the train."

"Hey why are we increasing our speed?" Sora wondered.

"The portal is small so in order to enter it, we have to push ourselves in," Kairi answered.

"That's what she said," Sora winked at Riku. The boys laughed together and Kairi was slow on the joke, poor girl.

"What's so funny? All I said was that we have to move fast in order to enter the hole," she pouted. They laughed even more and she was still unaware of what she said.

"Please Kairi, just stop talking," Riku laughed. They gave her a minute to think about it and then it clicked. She flushed into a tomato and started to fume.

"Do you always have to have such a perverted mind? Boys these days!" she raged.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you haven't buckled your seat belt yet, please do so now as we are increasing speed," the intercom announced. Sora and Riku chuckled on what the intercom said and Kairi faced the other way to ignore the inside joke of theirs. They buckled their seat belts and the train finally increased the speed. The increasing speed forced the passengers to sit back and they felt the vibration of the train. The train went towards the portal and finally a flash of light appeared on the windows. Sora blinked and tried to focus and he saw blue skies and high buildings. Kairi and Riku pulled closer to the window and observe the town that appeared. They finally made it to the Living World. The train finally stopped in the train station and the doors of the booth automatically opened.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Transverse Town."

The three knights finally stepped out of the train and stretched their arms out. They breathed in their first fresh air of the new world and it felt cleaned. Many people were stepping out of the train and the station was filled with busy citizens. They were walking around trying to find the exit.

"Well where do we head now?" Kairi asked while reading the signs. "Maybe we should ask for directions." She spotted a boy about her age and he was wearing a black hat and showed a speck of blond hair under it. He wore a basic white t-shirt that had a v- neck line and baggy denims with white sneakers. She tapped him on the shoulders and he turned around to see a cute red headed girl. He gave a smirk when he checked her out, head to toe.

"Hey cutie, nice outfit," he complimented. She was wearing a light pink tank with a v-neckline and denim shorts with white sneakers.

"My name is Seifer, and you are?" he asked with a flirty tone.

"Ummm Kairi. Anyways do you know where the exit is? I'm new here so…" she spoke out. Seifer gave her a flirty smile and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah sure cutie, just come with me and I'll show you this whole town," the boy chanted. Sora saw the devious boy touch Kairi and started to internally boil. He grabbed Kairi from her wrist and stormed away from Seifer. The girl gasped when she was being pulled by the brunette and struggled to get out from his grasp.

"What's your problem Sora, he was just trying to be nice!" she claimed. Sora stopped in front of Riku and let go of her wrist.

"You have to be careful around here, I heard mortals like him can't control their… you know, hormones," he tried to convince the confused girl. Kairi raised her brow and crossed her arm. She revealed a grin and knew that the brunette was jealous.

"Oh I see, if you want me for yourself so badly, you could've just asked," she teased. Sora blush bright pink and avoided her charming smile. Their friend gave out a small chuckle and ruffled Sora's spiky hair. The brunette never wanted to admit his feelings for her so he had to stay strong. He was over protective and he didn't want to witness Kairi talking to another boy, it would devastate him. You can say he was sensitive in the inside, but strong headed in the exterior.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you get raped," Sora complained. Yeah right, the boy would fine the rapist and kill that bastard for his actions.

"Y'all don't happen to be the three rookies from Hollow Bastion now?" a mysterious voice called. They all turned around to face an old man smoking a cigarette. He was wearing a suit and had goggles around his forehead. His eyes were blue and his hair was platinum blonde. He had some stubble on his chin which made him look like he was in his early forties.

"Who wants to know?" Sora barked. The blonde man grabbed Sora by the shirt and lifted him up to his face. The man exhaled smoke out of his mouth which caused the boy to gasp for air.

"I wanna know, you got a problem with that?" the man bit. They stared each other down until Kairi interrupted.

"I'm sorry about him, you see he has an attitude issue here and we can never shut that big mouth of his."

The man dropped the kid on the floor and inhaled his cigarette. Sora let out a painful groan when he impacted to the ground and rubbed his butt when he finally stood up.

"You might wanna put some ice on your ass," the man grinned. Sora pouted and looked the other way when he teased him.

"My name is Kairi, handsome over there is Riku, and big mouth here is Sora," she smiled, "And who might you be?"

He exhaled, "I'm your driver, Cid Highwind."

"Oh how wonderful! We have our own driver!" Kairi jumped and clapped with excitement.

"Don't get excited, I'm only here to drive you when I wan to," Cid grumbled.

"Then why are you our driver?" Sora argued.

"Because I have no choice, I was instructed to do so," the smoker snapped. "Now let's get a move on, I don't want to be here any longer, you maggots. I already got your bags so let's get the fuck out."

They followed him outside of the train station and found the limousine. They waited for their driver to open the door but he left them hanging.

"Um, aren't you supposed to open the door for us?" Kairi asked.

"Look you little prissy pants, you got there a set of hands so unless you are handless, open the door yourself!" he growled. He went inside the car and left them hanging out there. Kairi pouted and opened the door while cussing under her breath. Cid beeped his horn to make them hurry inside. It made the girl cuss even more.

"Geez what kind of driver are you?" she muttered to herself. Cid turned his head to look at her and she gasped to see his twitching face.

"I'll be happy to find another driver for you sitting ducks but I'm all you got so fuck off," he cussed back. He started the car ignition and drove out of there with full speed. The girl stuck her tongue out without him looking but he pretended he didn't see her action. _'Hmph, tough puppies, they are gonna be fun to mess with,' _the old man grinned to himself.

* * *

They finally reached their destination which was way outside of town. Their home for now was in the forest of Transverse town. It wasn't an ordinary home, it was a mansion. The interior was white and it was two stories high. It looked like it was large enough to fit five families and thank God it was just for them. Cid drove to driveway of the mansion and stopped right in front of their temporary home.

"I guess you're not gonna open the door for us," Sora implied.

"Hah, I'm no slave spiky junior," Cid laughed. Kairi and Riku snickered at his new nickname and got out of the car. As soon as Kairi laid her eyes on the mansion, she gasped on the beauty. Cid waved at them to follow and they did so. He opened the glass door and stepped foot on the clean tiles of the house. The whole house was carved in a creamy colored stone and it was beautiful.

"Wow, we are going to stay here!" Kairi gasped.

"No we have a barn outside for you maggots," Cid joked.

"Don't mind Mr. Grumpy here!" a girly Australian accent spoke. They tried to find where the voice was coming from but Cid beat them to it.

"Here take these puppies out my hands!" he shouted to the ceiling. They all looked up and a bright red haired girl appeared from the balcony. She wore her hair in pigtails and pushed her bangs to the side. She had striking green eyes and her skin was a stunning pale. Her pinkish lips formed a smile and she jumped down from the wooden balcony. They took a closer look at her and she wore an eyelet sleeveless button up that was white and showed her lower abdomen. She had a pair of light blue denim shorts and matched it with a brown leather belt and a pair of brown ankle boots.

"Greetings, my name Vanille and I'll be your servant!" She shook everyone's hand and greeted them with a strong bear hug. "We are gonna be best friends!"

"What a grand entrance Vanille, you could've taken the stairs you ass!" Cid pointed at the grand staircase to the left.

"What will be the fun in that!" she pouted.

The three knights gave her an eerie look that stated that the girl was gonna be a handful. What's next on the list?

"Well I hope you had a nice travel here! Ummm…." The hyperactive girl paused. She took out an index card and read what she had to say next. "Ah here we go, I will now take you on a tour of the house so please follow me, smile to the guest and lead them throughout the house," she finished and smiled to the three knights ( as the card stated). They laughed and figured that the girl was gonna be a funny one.

"Well I'll be going now, be good to her or you'll be sorry!" Cid left and Vanille started the tour. She led them through the corridors of the mansion which had magnificent lighting and artistic paintings. The bolted ceilings were cloudlike and it was carved on point. The mansion consisted of a two floor paneled library with tons of books and furniture. Next was the living room and it was thirty-five feet high with a carved copper ceiling, five arched windows on the top and bottom of the room, a huge stoned fireplace and more furniture. Then it was the oval shaped dining room which was also thirty-five feet high and it had a French taste to it. It had a large dining table and a great chandelier above it. After that was the grand kitchen. It had a large island and provided more lighting above. The island was filled with pastries and baskets filled with fresh fruit. Bars stools were placed around the granite made island. The following room was the family room. It was a customed made wood work and had a traditional style to it. It was the entertainment center for the household which had a grand flat screen, bookshelves, and furniture. Finally she led them out to the patio and pool area. The pool was huge and the stoned patio was surrounded by trees and a lake was right across the open view.

"Well that's it for the tour! Any questions or comments?" Vanille asked.

"It's beautiful," Kairi smiled.

"Good, well we hope you feel real comfortable here and if you need help, please ask me." It was already noon and Vanille led them back to the house. They went back to the entrance and they found their luggage right in front of the door. A tall woman entered with the final luggage and placed it with the rest of them.

"Ah, there you are!" Vanille squealed.

The woman gasped for air and wiped off the sweat of her forehead. She was bronze skinned and had dark brown wavy hair with a small braid behind her left ear. She had the same colored eyes as her friend and looked older. She was wearing a black cropped lace bustier that had a sweetheart neckline and black pants with black pumps. Her right arm revealed scars and decorated her outfit with tribal accessories. She looked really strong.

Vanille ran up to her and pulled her towards the three knights. "Everyone this is my best friend Fang!" she introduced to them.

"Hi, I'll be your guard from now on kiddies," she waved with an Australian accent similar to her friends.

"A guard, do you know who we are?" Sora questioned with an almighty tone.

"All I see is a couple of cubs," she smiled.

"We are not!" Sora claimed. He was tired of people claiming that they were in a lower level than them. It seemed that his friends didn't want to argue since they didn't back him up.

"Yeah yeah yeah, listen I have to take care of you newbies for now until, you know, you spread your wings and leave the coop," she informed. She was right, they needed someone to teach them the ropes and she was it. Well until they got the hang of it.

"Now your rooms will be on the second floor and don't bother competing for the best one because they are all the same got it?" They nodded and ran up to the second floor.

"Geez, do they think that I'm gonna carry all this stuff upstairs?" Fang twitched her brow. Vanille laughed and skipped to the kitchen leaving her friend with the luggage.

* * *

The three friends ran to find their rooms. Sora picked the first one down the long corridors. Riku picked the one three rooms away from his and Kairi picked the one that was five rooms away. They all opened their wooden doors at the same time and glanced at the bedroom. It consisted of a gorgeous champagne colored bed in the middle, large windows in front and left side of the bed that gave a grand view of the sparkling lake, a small love seat couch near the windows, and a small pair of chandeliers above the mattress. It was breath taking. One thing was missing though.

"Hey where's the bathroom?" Sora shouted out the hallway so his friends could hear.

"It's not in here," Riku shouted back. They all ran back to the entrance of the house and spotted Fang struggling with their luggage.

"Oh you're finally gonna help me with your shit?" Fang hinted.

"No we were wondering where our bathroom is," Kairi replied.

"Ha, you spoiled little brats have to share a bathroom," Fang grinned. No, they did not want to share a bathroom. Girls can clutter it with their girly things while boys can dirty it in an instant. This masterpiece of a house just became the worst home ever.

"Are you serious?" Kairi questioned so coldly.

"Yeah I'm serious, look don't blame it on me if they forgot to put more bathrooms in here, I didn't built the place you know," the woman stated. Fang went upstairs and placed the luggage down. Kairi had a blank face and couldn't hold it in any longer. She gave out a scream and started to cuss aloud. Sora and Riku just stepped away from the hyperventilating girl and headed upstairs. Fang grew irritated and threw a small bag (Kairi's purse) to the little girl.

"Hey," Fang paused," shut up!" Kairi rubbed her head to ease the pain and hissed to Fang.

"You don't understand! These boys destroy bathrooms! They leave everything there; clothes, toilet paper, and worst of all," she breathed, "they leave the toilet seat open!" Fang sighed of annoyance and wanted to give a real good smack to shut her exaggeration.

"Well, you're gonna have to get use to it," Fang told her simply. "Now help me out with this pile of shit or Imma throw it out." Fang left her and Sora took out his tongue while Riku gave her a mischievous smile. They followed Fang leaving the girl ashamed of having to share a bathroom with a couple of disorganized boys. "Fuck. My. Life."

* * *

They had finally settled in and it was bedtime for the little kiddies (as Fang would say it). They said good night to each other and went towards their bedrooms to slumber once again. They were exhausted and they just wanted to lie on their new bed to rest their bodies. Vanille checked up on them to see if they were comfortable and they nodded their heads. Vanille would be the last one to say goodnight to everyone and tell them "Sweet dreams." Kairi was the first one to fall into a dream.

* * *

_The red headed girl stood in the middle of the dark and a speck of a spotlight aimed at her. A feather sank down right in front of her and she grabbed the soft crest. Another fell down and she gasped when her eyes saw white fluffs fall from the heavens. What was happening? Why are there feathers descending?_

_She looked down due to the irritation of staring at the light above. Her eyes lay upon something metal. She picked it up and observed the metallic object._

"_A shield?" she revealed with confusion. The shield glowed and disappeared out of her gentle hands. "What the..?" The speck of light above her started to close and she was enclosed with darkness. She screamed a horrid shriek and felt that she was falling down the consuming darkness._

* * *

"Ah!" Kairi jumped up from her bed and gasped for air. She breathed and whimpered, trying to calm herself down. "What the hell just happened?" she muttered under her breath. She was sweating and she felt really tight under her skin. She brushed her soft hair back and gave out a long breath. She needed to calm herself because she didn't want to disturb her friends from resting. It was already late and she couldn't sleep. She stowed upon her windows and took a good look at the lake. The moon shined the deep water and reflected to her room. The view didn't calm her nerves so she decided to go to the kitchen and drink a glass of water.

She tip toed across the room and headed to the door. She strolled silently through the corridors to make no noise but the clap of her bare feet echoed. Her pink nightgown flowed with her body as she quietly walked down the staircase. She reached the first floor and she spotted the kitchen. She stepped towards it and a small bulb of light was hanging on top of the island. She moved towards the cabinets and took out a glass.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Kairi closed the cabinet and turned to see Fang across the island. She was sitting on the bar stool and a fork on her hand. She was eating a piece of red velvet cake that Vanille must have baked. Kairi poured water in her glass and sat down next to the hungry Fang. It appeared that Fang hadn't changed to her nightwear and Kairi grew curious.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleeping, midnight snacker?" the girl wondered.

"I don't sleep until I recon the perimeter, and you?" she questioned. Kairi sipped her water and placed it gently on the granite island. "I had a bad dream."

"Oh, I see, humor me." Kairi was surprised that Fang wanted to know about that horrid dream of hers. It appeared that the woman had another side of her personality. She had a motherly side and she hid it with her strong attitude. Kairi soon explained it to Fang and Fang knew what her dream was about.

"I know what it means," Fang noted.

"You do?"

"You see, every dream has a message. Your job is to interpret it. It can be a desire or a vision."

"So it's a desire?" Fang faced palmed hard and slid down to reveal a red mark. "Do you desire a bird or something?"

"No," Kairi blubbered.

"Then it's not a desire… moron," Fang sighed. "It's a vision and I know what that means." Kairi gave her a face stating that she wanted to know.

"It can be your Lustrous calling out to you," Fang revealed. Kairi's eyes widen and stiffened a little. Her gift was calling out to her? What do feathers and a shield have to do with it? "It will continue to call out to you until you finally grasped your gift," Fang concluded, "your job now is to find out what it means."

"But, how do I reach out to it?" Kairi wondered, her hand holding her chin.

"It'll come to you," Fang placed her hand on her shoulder. "Now get some shut eye, we're gonna go hunting." Kairi finished her drink and left to think about her dream.

* * *

The morning dusk hit the horizon and the temperature was still chilly but it would soon warm. Fang was walking down the hallway and opened the bedroom doors. As soon as she finished, she held up a horn and pressed the button to blow the loud sound.

"AH!" the knights screamed, covering their ears to close out the sound that woke them.

"Rise and shine kiddies, we got hunting to do!" Fang commanded. "Breakfast is ready so you have five minutes to get your little butts down stairs!" Fang headed downstairs and left the tired kiddies to get themselves out of bed.

After four and a half minutes, Riku followed by Kairi sat down in the dining room. Their plates were set right in front of them and they grew hungry.

"Where's the food?" Riku hungrily asked. Kairi's stomach growled aloud and she rubbed her abdomen to sooth the irritated hunger.

"We are not eating until we are all here," Fang answered. They knew who to blame now.

"SORA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE'RE STARVING!" Kairi yelled with impatience. Riku grew more impatient when Sora took his time to get down. The boy gave out a yawn and shuffled down the table to sit on the opposite side of his friends and near Fang.

"You're late," Fang bit.

"Do you know what time it is woman?"

"Early enough for me to kick your ass next time if you come here late," Fang growled. Riku coughed out a chuckled and started to like Fang. Maybe she can shut Sora's big mouth. "Geez, don't get your panties wet," Sora muttered. Fang punched his head so hard that it left a bump and he groaned in pain.

"Say it to my face next time chicken shit!" Fang growled," Unless you're scared!" This scene reminded him about the last time he irritated Kairi to the extent that she knocked him to the ground and choked him to death. "I'm fine," he cried out.

"Serves you right," Fang smiled in triumph.

'_Girls,' _Sora thought to himself. Maybe if he knew how to talk to one, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Vanille came in to serve them their breakfast. She wore a white textures shirt that featured a crochet lace pointed flat collar that had buttons and long sleeves. She matched it with pale blue shorts and orange colored booties. She came in with four dishes and set them in front of her starving customers. They plate had two sunny side up eggs and a piece of bacon. She made into a cute smiley face placed a glass of orange juice on the side (Fang had coffee). Vanille finally came with her own food and sat next to Sora. They soon engulfed their food in silence and paused to drink their refreshments.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sora asked drinking his juice.

"Imma start you off on a simple mission, you know take it easy," Fang informed. "When you're done eating, you have ten minutes to get dressed, got that?"

Everyone eyed Sora and waited for his answer. He would be the one that would start them late on their first mission. "What? I'm not gonna be late this time," Sora confirmed.

"Good, at least you're learning how to obey," Fang cackled. Vanille ruffled Sora's hair softly and stood up to grab his plate. "Don't worry Sora; you'll get use to Fang… eventually." She grabbed the rest of the plates and headed off the kitchen to clean up. Soon they all headed upstairs to get dressed.

Fang was the first one to get dresses and waited for the rest of the party. She wore a white cropped bustier with a leather jacket and black satin pants with black combat boots. She was properly prepared to hunt with the rookies. Riku and Sora came down together. Sora sported a black sleeveless hoodie and black shorts with black sneakers. Riku wore a white t-shirt and black pants with white sneakers; plain enough so it wouldn't make them feel tight during the mission.

"Where's Kairi?" Fang questioned softly.

"Pfff, it takes awhile to do her hair, makeup, and get dress," Sora replied calmly.

"Oh yea," Fang hissed. "KAIRI GET YOUR ASS HERE OR I'LL BURN YOUR PRECIOUS MAKEUP!"

Kairi immediately rushed downstairs and jumped to stand next to Sora. She wore her cream bustier with ditsy printed hearts around and black shorts with black sneakers. "Please, don't burn my makeup!" the girl pleaded. Fang smiled and headed out the door with the knights to start their first hunt.

* * *

"The key to hunting down prey is to be aware of your surroundings," Fang stated. They were walking around the musty forest hunting down Shadows. The sun rose higher every hour and still no sign of their prey. "When are we gonna find some Shadows?" Sore queried.

"Mind you that patience is also the key," Fang concluded.

'_Geez, we're never gonna find any good stuff around here," _Sora thought to himself. They wanted to feel some action through their bones. They wanted that adrenaline rush in their veins. The forest was gonna get them nowhere and they wanted the big missions in the big town. They were stuck in this boring mission.

It was pure silence throughout the jungle. All you heard was the birds chirp, the bees buzzing, and the sound of twigs breaking. Nothing was gonna happen today, if only action was around the corner.

Suddenly Fang stopped and lifted her hand to tell them to do the same. Fang walked around the area and her forest eyes started to glow. She sniffed around to catch the scent of her prey. "What is she doing?" Sora wondered.

"Her Lustrous is activating," Riku answered. She finally caught the scent and started to run towards the left. "This way!" she commanded. They soon followed her and felt relieved that they finally got what they wanted. She then turned to the right and stopped in the center of these huge oak trees. They gasped for air and studied her actions.

She kneeled down towards the dirt and observed the footprint. It was a Shadow alright. Its print was monstrous and she followed the trail to the mountains of trees it shoved down the road.

"Alright, we're gonna have to split up," she insisted. "Imma take this trail here while Sora you take the left. Riku, take the right and Kairi stay put in case more come understood?"

They all nodded and accepted their jobs. "Alright, scatter!"

Fang was the first one to begin her search. She jumped to tree to tree and avoided being seen. She could smell Shadows up ahead and wondered if they were the only ones around this area. She soon smelled them on the spot and crouched down behind the leaves of the tree. Two Shadows appeared right in front of her. They were smaller than she expected but a Shadow is a Shadow. She summoned her spear, Blade Lance. She camouflaged herself and got ready to pounce on them. She put herself in position until she was ready to make a move. The Shadows still didn't notice her and she found an opening. She jumped out of the tree and stabbed one of the Shadows in the back. It gave out a shriek and she flipped to avoid his partner's scratch. She managed to kill the first one but the other one was getting away.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted down. She grabbed her spear and aimed for the last Shadow. She focused on her target and she finally threw her spear. She got a perfect shot as the spear pierced through its flesh and it disappeared, leaving a black smoke that soon evaporated.

"Well that was easy," she breathed. She grabbed her spear that was stuck on the ground and pulled it out. It disappeared into thin air, waiting for it to be summoned whenever she needed it. She walked around to glance at the area once more to check if there were anymore Shadows. "What the-"she spotted another large footprint in the dirt and kneeled to confirm that there was more Shadows. But this print was different. She summoned her Lustrous and tried to smell the area. It was too late. There breathed a large monster right behind her. She stood still and felt the wet breath of the monster go down her spine. She was going to summon Blade Lance but it knew her actions. The large monster hit the woman with its powerful arm and sent her flying across the forest. She felt the trees scratch her entire body and smacked her in the face. Finally she bumped into a strong oak tree and fell to the ground. She was covered in blood and had a couple of bruises around her frame. She fell unconscious and whispered to herself.

"A Black Hole."

* * *

Did you guys like it? Hopefully I didn't rush it. Anyways will Kairi find her Lustrous? Is Fang still alive? Will Sora ever shut his mouth? And will I put more Riku moments? I guess you have to find out in **CHAPTER 3!**

_**Reviews would be nice please! AND I will be updating faster now since I'm not busy and I already summarized chapter 3! STAY TUNED...(EVIL LAUGH =D) **_


	3. Chapter 3

**JennyBlu:** Well I'm back again... and with the new chapter! And What! I am going to thank my sister **GenieLuv** for telling her readers to read my story! Thank readers! Well on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Riku was pushing through the group of bushes and felt the pointy edges of the branches scratching his skin. He was trying to be as quiet as a hunting lion and lock in on his prey. He quietly heard the two Shadows communicating through their antennas and make clicking sounds to each other. They hadn't sense their predator yet, so Riku had to make a move quickly. He summoned a normal sword and held it tightly with his hand. His emerald eyes were waiting for an opening and a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. He started to breath heavier and felt a nervous feeling in his stomach. If he made the wrong move, there would be a possibility that he would get injured. The Shadows then bursted up their antennas and heard something caught their attention. The boy thought that this was the moment to strike. He roared with a mighty voice and jumped out of the hedge he was camouflaging in. He pierced through one of the monsters and heard his sword rip through its flesh. He then pulled out his sword from the body and slashed the other monster. The bodies of the monsters impacted to the ground and evaporated, leaving a black smoke behind.

"That was just too easy but you know, it's the first mission," he smiled. He stalked closer to the smoke and smelled its horrible stench. The smoke suddenly moved around him and he felt the darkness make its way inside him.

"What the hell, what's happening?" he quivered. It felt like as if he was absorbing the darkness, feeling some strange energy through his blood. It was hurting him and his bones started to ache. He grunted in pain and his body collapsed. He rolled in pain and clenched the dirt with his fingers. He gasped for air, feeling his head getting woozy and his veins glowed purple throughout his body. The darkness was tormenting him inside and he couldn't do anything about it. He was helpless.

He arched his back in relief as he stopped glowing. The pain was finally easing itself and he felt it fading away. He coughed heavily and his body started to sweat, hydrating his skin. He went on his knees and slowed down his breathing.

"W-what was… that about?" he coughed in pain. His muscles were inflamed inside and he felt like he was having a heart attack. The boy lifted himself up slowly and tried not to lose his balance. He clenched his stomach very tightly to stop the pain from the attack but it wasn't helping. _'Darkness is inside me, I can feel it through my blood," _he thought. He limped to a nearby tree and sat down to rest a bit.

"Fuck, how do I get it out?" he stuttered in fear. He should tell Fang and let her help him? He didn't want to worry his friends and freak them out. He never heard about this happening to other soldiers and Master Eraqus never explained this type of situation to his students.

"No, I can't worry them; I'll just… figure out a way to get it out," he decided. He didn't like keeping secrets from his friends but he was scared to see their reaction. The rustling of the trees kept the sunlight hit his face and he lid there with the pain in his chest. How long must the darkness keep him from the truth?

* * *

A Shadow bolted out of the bushes as it tried to scurry away from the young hunter. It squealed when the young boy tried to take a swing at it with his sword. Sora knew that it was growing exhausted from the race of cat and mouse. He felt the fear of the monster and knew that he had the upper hand. They continued their little game and he was almost close to ending it. Finally the Shadow made an error and tripped over from its exhaustion. Sora took the error as a chance to finally kill his mark. He pounced and aimed his sword to strike his shaky victim. He drilled his sharp sword into his flesh and it immediately evaporated into black smoke. He shouted out and claimed victory. "Ha, that was too easy!"

But it seemed too easy. "And these are the monsters of darkness? They don't look so tough!" he claimed, "You hear that darkness! Your monsters suck! Victory is at hand!"

"_ROOOOAAAARRRRR!"_

Sora jumped and felt the vibrations of humongous steps that were coming closer to the area. He turned around and gasped when he saw a thirty-foot monster bulldozing down the oak trees. "A Black Hole!" he screamed in fright. He froze until the Black Hole laid eyes on him, a paralyzed prey. The giant immediately charged and the boy escaped from its stampede. The monster raged through trees as he tried to get a good swing at its target. Sora ducked and ran as far away as he could but it came closer to him. The grunts of the giant made Sora yell in fear and he couldn't outrun it. Irony; now he was the mouse being chased by the cat. The monster then crushed against a nearby tree and made it collapse in front of Sora. Sora gasped and backed away from the large wood. He went paralyzed as soon as he realized that the predator ruined his escape route. This was it, what can he do now? He prayed that Fang would jump in save the boy from his death. Or maybe it already got to Fang and the others?

"Kairi!" he gasped. Did it already made his way to her? No, he had to save her. Sora saw on opening to escape from the Black Hole. The monster made an escape route through his separated legs and became unaware of it. There would be a possibility that as soon as Sora charged to him, he would receive a strike from the monster's mighty arm.

"I have to take it," he muttered, "alright, here goes nothing."

The brave boy charged through with speed as the monster tried to push him away. It missed and Sora made it through without hurting himself. He jumped through the collapsed trail of trees and made his way to the direction that Kairi was at.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'm coming to-"

He yelped as he tumbled down a rocky hill. The stones scraped all over his body and left sharp cuts on his skin. He could feel the rocks hit his delicate head and the stinginess of his slits. The trip down the hill finally ended and he landed on a pile of dirt. His outfit was covered in dirt and bruises were starting to develop. He groaned and felt the monster's steps coming his way. Luckily Sora remained undetected as the Black Hole passed by. "When will I ever shut my mouth?" he stuttered and he soon blacked out.

* * *

Kairi was sitting on a grassy trunk, waiting for her companions to come back. She felt the musty breeze touch her peaceful skin and the sun was finally becoming illuminating. She squinted her lovely eyes as she stared up to the rustling leaves. The gleam of the sun was trying to hit the ground of the forest but the trees would flicker it due to the breeze. It looked like she wasn't gonna get a go at any Shadows today; it was too peaceful.

"I wonder if Sora and Riku got any action?" she thought aloud. She giggled to the thought of how Sora and Riku would tell her how their first killing went. She started to whistle as she waited patiently for her friends and guard/teacher. A beautiful mocking bird heard her harmonic whistling and flew by her to land near the trunk she was sitting at. Soon the bird caught her rhythm and followed her whistling. The girl laughed and played with the bird. She whistled and it would echo after.

"He-he, you're so cute!" she chirped out to the animal. Soon the little bird flew away and left Kairi alone. "Hey, where are you going?"

Out of nowhere a vibration was felt around the area. The vibration triggered a bunch of birds to scatter out of the perimeter. The red headed girl gaped at the sight of the birds and took a glance around her. She spotted a puddle of water and grew closer to see her reflection. As she did, she saw the puddle rippling and she felt more vibrations. She could hear the oak trees collapsing to the ground and more birds chirping in fear. She then heard a loud roar and monstrous breathing close to her area.

She panicked and started to run away from whatever was causing these actions. Whatever it was, she did not want to stick around and find out. She raced through bushes so she wouldn't be easily seen and she tried to find a place to hide. The girl spotted a huge oak tree to hide behind. She could feel the footsteps of the 'thing' coming closer to her and crouched in fear. She closed her mouth as she started to breathe harder and sweat formed around her tense face. Finally it came and crashed the trees to the ground. She didn't want to peek out to see what was it due to the fast it might cause her to be caught from it.

It started to sniff around and tried to find a scent. The monster glanced at the giant oak tree right in front of it. It started to make its way to the plant and Kairi gasped. She decided to move around the oak tree so the monster couldn't spot her. It went to the right and she crawled to the left. It came to the left and she shuffled to right. It finally stopped searching and she felt relieve that it didn't spot her. As soon as she blinked, the monster popped its head out and found his victim. She screamed as the monster budged the plant down. It ran after her and hunted down its next target.

She had to escape fast, but where was she suppose to go? Sora, Riku, and Fang were in the other side of the forest and the girl was running the opposite way. How was she suppose to get to them? If only she was stuck with one of them. There was another option; fight. But this monster was huge! Why was a Black Hole here anyways? They belong in worlds that are filled with darkness not mortal worlds like these.

These thoughts made her trip and land on a pile of dirt. She whined on pain and fear from the monster that finally caught up to her. She rolled over and saw the Black Hole appear right in front of her. She whimpered as she tried to crawl away from it but the monster would take a step closer. It finally took action and raised its mighty black fist and started to strike at her. She closed her eyes and gave out a cry.

"SORA!" And a sound of an impact made a group of birds fly away together.

* * *

"Kairi!" the brunette screamed out. He lifted himself up from the tumble of the rocky hill. He looked around to see if the monster was still around. _'No sign of it, crap!' _he thought. He climbed up the hill and took a glance to see if the close was clear. He stepped out and saw that the monster left a trail of fallen, broken trees. It was already ahead of the boy and Sora growled in anger.

"Don't worry Kairi! I'm coming!" he screamed out and followed the trail of the Black Hole.

Fang had woken up from her fast beaten of the mighty monster. She fluttered her eyelashes a bit and tried to gain consciousness. She saw the green petals of the trees rustle a bit and the sun flicker to her face. A drop of water fell on her cheek and rolled down her face. The coldness of the liquid woke her up and she carefully rose her body up. She examined her wounds and saw scratches and bruises already formed around her arms. She felt the dry blood on her lip and she wiped it off, feeling the sting after. She then tried to go on her legs but she felt her swollen ribs, giving her pain with every muscle she moved.

"That bastard packed a swing alright," she muttered. She leaned on a tree and gasped in misery as her body ached. As she took a glance to the area, she saw the row of trees she crashed into. It looked like the Black Hole was long gone.

"Shit, it must've gone after the rest of the group," she presumed. "I have to go after them."

She gave out a bloody spit and started to limp down the trail. "Why is there a Black Hole here? They don't belong here and I never saw one around the forest, I made sure of that," she spoke out to herself. Her suspicions grew and she would have to investigate this. _'Please be alright kiddies,' _she prayed.

As she continued the path that the monster left for her, she heard someone come running to her. She turned her head slightly and held her fighting position. As soon as she saw the rustling of the bush, a young brunette boy popped out.

"Sora!" she cried in relief. She then whimpered a bit and held her ribs in pain.

"Fang!" he ran to her and saw that she was wounded. "What happen to you?" he pondered.

"That son of a bitch gave me a swing and knocked me out cold," she explained while Sora put her arm on his shoulder to support her.

"You mean the Black Hole?" he hinted as they started to walk down the trail.

"You've encountered it?" she chewed. If the Black Hole came across Sora, then it might've crossed paths with the others. She saw that Sora was covered in minor scratches and bruises. Luckily it wasn't as bad as hers.

"Did it… hurt you?" she hesitated to ask.

Sora glanced at her with a smile. "No thank goodness, but I fell down a rocky hill and it knocked me out."

"Wow, a hill knocked you out? I never heard that one before," she laughed.

"I was running away from it! What about you huh? You're supposed to be the expert on killing," he pouted.

"It… caught me off guard," she whispered sadly. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was meant to be a simple exercise but it turned out to be a horrible mistake. Sora saw her troubled face and knew that she was mentally beating herself up. It was her job to protect them from anything; she was chosen to be their guard. Seeing Sora hurt made her bitter even if it wasn't her fault. She was acting like she saw her children fall off a bike and scarp their knee.

"I've should've kept you guys with me, I'm so stupid…" she trailed off.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know this was gonna happen!" he protested.

"Sora…" she whispered in astonishment.

"You can't beat yourself up like this Fang. That's just gonna make you do nothing. Riku and Kairi are still out there. We have to do something before they get hurt or worse!"

With that statement, she shifted her face into determination. He was right; there are still two people out there she must defend from that bastard. They have to act fast now before it's too late.

"Sora, there's a healing patch in my pocket," she continued, "take it out."

He did so and gave it to her. She ripped it open and she lifted her shirt to place it on her ribs. The healing patch then glowed and her skin absorbed it inside. It glowed inside her body and she felt the patch start the healing process. She felt her ribs contract its swelling and was able to move a bit.

"What was that?" he wondered.

She let go of Sora and stood up properly. "It's a healing patch that Vanille made me. It can ease the swelling a bit but as soon as it wears out I'm going to feel it again so we're on a time limit here."

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Sora insisted. They ran down the trail, hearing an impact on the ground and a group of birds flying from afar.

* * *

Kairi waited for the monster's deadly blow. She didn't feel anything at all. She opened her eyes slowly to see what was up with the dilemma. A silver hair boy appears right in front of her. He was using his sword to counter the Black Hole's fist but he was struggling.

"Riku!" she shouted in relief.

"What are you doing! Get out of the way!" he told her. She sprinted out and Riku finally let go of the fist and backed off before it knocked him over. He ran towards Kairi and she summoned her sword as well. The monster roared and was getting ready to attack them both. Riku then struggled to stand a bit and felt pain in his muscles. _'The darkness,' _he thought.

"Are you okay Riku?" Kairi worriedly questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'll distract it and you make a run for it!" he ordered her.

"No! I'm not gonna leave you!" she protested.

"Kairi, do as I say!" he demanded. She growled and stared at his ignorant face. She thought she could handle it and help him out; she wasn't the helpless girl waiting to be rescued. The monster threw the next punch and Riku was ready to fight back.

"Run!" Riku yelled. She finally moved out of the way and Riku jumped up to dodge the attack. He landed on its fist and started to run up its arm. He lunged at its face and slashed his eye. The monster screamed in agony and Riku flipped out of his face. The Black Hole suddenly gave a swing at the air and hit the boy. He grunted and fell to the ground.

"Riku!" the red headed girl cried out as she saw the boy in distress. She had to take action before the monster can make another attack. She grabbed a rock and aimed it at the monster's head.

"Hey ugly over here!" she hollered to grab its attention. The monster faced her instead of the boy and made its way to the girl. Kairi readied her sword as the monster threw another bash. Riku saw her and he tried to get up from the dirt but he wouldn't aid her on time.

"No Kairi! Move!" he shouted to her. She ignored his outburst and was ready to defend herself from the blow. It was as if the time moved slowly. Fang and Sora made it. They saw Kairi about to be pummeled by the giant. Sora gasped and grew paralyzed. Fang was about to take action but Sora beat her to it.

"Sora, wait!" Fang exclaimed as she tried to reach out to him. Sora jumped out of the bush and ran towards Kairi. The clenched hand was coming closer to the girl. "Kairi!" he shouted.

Her red hair whipped away from her face as she turned to face the boy that called her. Sora then made it to her and pushed her out of the way to take her place. She grunted and saw the monster deliver the impact that was meant for her.

"Sora!" she squealed. The crush caused the dirt to make a smoky fog and they couldn't tell if he made it out or not.

* * *

_A white flash appeared in front of ocean blue eyes. The spiky headed boy blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. It appeared that everything around him was white and he couldn't tell where he was. He took a glance around and didn't see the forest that he was at a few seconds ago._

"_Where… am I?" he chewed in curiosity. "Am I… dead?" he gulped. Another flash of light appeared in front of him and he stepped back from the bright burst. He lowered his arms from his face and blinked to see a sword. It was in a form of a large key and had a mouse keychain attach to it. He gaped as the glowing started to fade away and had a closer image at the sword._

"_A Keyblade!" he proclaimed. Knights were issued a Keyblade as they progressed in their training. In the meantime, they would use swords in order to slay the darkness away. But Keyblades were different; they were more powerful than normal weapons. Each knight would get their own when they were ready to wield the powerful weapon and take on this responsibility._

"_Take it…." an angelic voice echoed._

"_Huh?"_

"_Go on… you've earned it," she rewarded him. He took it by the handle and felt a great blow of air burst out as he held it. He felt the great power flow to his arm; it felt so pure of light._

"_Go back now and protect the people you cherish," she ordered him._

"_Why give this to me now?" he asked her._

"_Because you can save everyone," she answered from behind. He swiftly turned to see the angel but the whiteness illuminated. All he saw was a pair of ravishing emerald eyes and radiant pink lips forming a smile._

* * *

The dust was fading away and found the boy unharmed. In fact, they saw Sora blocking the hand with a weird looking sword. Sora opened his eyes and he couldn't believe he was holding a Keyblade. Fang gaped and saw what kind of Keyblade he was holding.

"A Keyblade!" Fang revealed. Kairi and Riku heard it right. The famous sword; the strongest weapon; the Keyblade. Fang shook out of her thoughts and went to back Sora up.

"Sora hold it like that for awhile!" she demanded and he gave her a nod. She summoned her Blade Lance and leaped all the up to the air. She gathered all her strength to her arm to give a boost to her spear. She growled as she aimed her spear right to the heart of the beast. She made a hit. The spear drilled into the left side of the chest and made its way to the heart. The monster screeched and fell on its knees. Its yellow eyes turned white and it faded into black smoke slowly.

"What a hit!" Kairi grinned. To make a mark like that, you had to build up incredible amount of strength. Fang flipped in the air as she landed safely to the ground. She summoned back her spear into her hand and commanded it to disappear. She turned to face the brave boy and glanced at the Keyblade. He swung the Keyblade to the air and made it disappear out of hand. He ran to the girl and the supported her to stand up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned if he pushed her to rough.

"You… you have a Keyblade," the girl muttered, "How?"

"Oh, I don't know… a girl just gave it to me out of nowhere," he explained.

Fang soon grabbed Riku and helped him up. She supported him with her own body and walked towards the other knights.

"He-he, that's a weird way to get a Keyblade," she laughed.

"No it isn't," Fang interrupted. "Many other knights get a Keyblade by having a vision like that, mostly when their in distress or something like that."

"A Keyblade huh?" Riku muttered. Riku dozed off in his thoughts.

"Hey Riku, are you okay, you seem a bit pale," Sora deliberated.

"Yeah I'm just-"

"Riku!" Sora and Kairi yelled in unison. He went cold and almost collapsed to the ground. Fang immediately carried him up on her back and felt his cold face on her shoulder.

"Come on, we have to head back, I'm about to reach my limit also," she professed. They headed back to the mansion and hoped that Vanille would be ready with medical spells. They hadn't realized that a man in a black helmet and suit was watching them behind a tree this whole time.

"Well, what do you know, he has the Kingdom Key."

* * *

"What the heck happened?" Vanille squealed in shock. She saw Fang covered in bruises and bloody wounds around her, a paled Riku passed out on top of her best friend, and the other two with minor wounds.

"It's okay Vanille we're alright," Kairi tried to calm her down.

"Alright? It was supposed to be a simple mission!" the older girl freaked out. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"Vanille," Fang tried to call her.

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do!"

"Vanille," Fang called out with an irritation in her voice.

"What can I do!"

"VANILLE!" Fang finally screamed out. "Just heal us!"

"Alright, alright," she gasped. "Come with me."

They followed her to the living room and placed Riku on the creamy colored couch. The rest sat down on the other arm chairs and waited for Vanille to treat their wounds. She started with Riku and commenced her healing spell.

"How did this happen?" Vanille asked.

"A Black Hole," Fang muttered.

"What?" her best friend asked. Fang explained what had happened in the forest, excluding the fact that Sora summoned a Keyblade for the first time. Vanille continued to listen while she was healing the unconscious boy.

"What was a Black Hole doing in the forest?" Vanille wondered. She moved to Sora and did the healing spell again.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out," Fang declared. Sora looked at Riku and saw that his skin was cleared from any wounds.

"Is Riku going to be alright?" Sora questioned Vanille.

She took a glance at him and saw that he was resting peacefully now. "Don't worry, he's gonna be fine, he just needs to rest a bit," she smiled. Sora looked at Kairi and she sighed in relief with Vanille's news.

"Thank goodness," she chirped. Vanille finished with Sora and he was patched up really good. The healer then headed to Kairi and did her procedure once again. Vanille dozed off a bit and Kairi caught her worried face.

"What's wrong is there something on your mind?" Kairi hesitated.

"Uh… no just curious with that Black Hole," she lied. "So how did you defeat the monster?"

"Sora summoned a Keyblade!" Kairi answered. Vanille was shocked and looked at Sora with a dumfounded expression.

"A Keyblade," Vanille repeated.

"Yeah you wanna see?" Sora offered as he jumped out of his armchair. He then summoned his Keyblade and waved it to the girls. "Like it?"

Vanille gasped and glanced at Fang. Kairi and Sora heard her and wondered why she was shocked. It wasn't her first time seeing a Keyblade, or was it?

"That Keyblade, could it be?" Vanille whispered.

"Looks like it," Fang answered.

"Mind letting me in your little secret?" Sora pondered.

Fang took a breather and explained what the Keyblade was. "You said that a girl gave it to you right?"

"Yeah why?" Sora questioned.

"Rumor has it that one immortal was chosen to be a Guardian of the Light. She was chosen to protect a certain Keyblade that was made in the Realm of Light. They told her to give that Keyblade to someone that can save the lives of others in despair," Vanille explained.

"You know that girl said the same thing to me when she gave me this Keyblade," he revealed. They smiled at him and knew that was the girl that they were talking about.

"No doubt about, you hold the Kingdom Key," Fang stated.

"The Kingdom Key, you mean the key that opens the Realm of Light!" Kairi exclaimed.

"The one and only," Vanille chirped. "You're very lucky to have that Keyblade Sora, take it seriously."

Sora nodded and realized that the Keyblade in his hand was a great responsibility. Sora made it disappear and looked at Riku. "Can I take Riku back to his room?" Sora asked.

"Here, take Kairi with you, she's all patched up now," Vanille claimed. Kairi jumped out of her chair and took one of Riku's arms. Sora took the other side and they dragged him to his room. As they left, Vanille started to heal Fang who had the worst wounds. Fang sighed and Vanille knew there was something wrong.

"She gave the Kingdom Key to a kid, Sora shouldn't be left with that great burden," Fang mumbled.

"Maybe he can save people, you never know," Vanille hoped.

Her face stiffened a bit and Fang gaped. "What's wrong, are you still worried about the monster?"

"No, it's just…" she trailed off.

"Spit it out," Fang insisted.

Vanille looked up with her glittery eyes and worried face. "Riku was healing all by himself."

* * *

I know I know... this was a short chapter but I couldn't help reveal that Riku shocker! I'm even surprised myself lol! Well I got the bird idea from The Hunger Games! I love that book! Also that angel that gave Sora the Keyblade, I'm not gonna reveal who it is (EVIL LAUGH). You can guess if you want but my lips are sealed!** Thank you for leaving reviews:**

**The Black Cat**

**Nenu142**

**and of course GenieLuv**

**I would like to get more reviews if possible and in return I will add more romance, drama, and people! Well until then =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**JennyBlu:**Hey guys I'm back... with the new chapter! Well I was kind of busy once again but I just wanted to get this chapter posted so I just finished it at 12 a.m. Since it's Memorial Day weekend for me! I'm off Monday and Tuesday so more writing! YAYYY! And I'm about to get out of school so double YAYYYY! I'm done blabbering so from now on I will be answering questions here!

**Nenu143:** Yeah I imagined this story as an anime in my head and that's where I get all my details from! (Advice for readers)

**Cherucha**: This is all Square Enix stuff sooo yea lol

**TheBlackCat:** Your welcome! The mocking bird just came into my head and expect more Riku shockers ( He's hot)

**KissTheThunder:** I don't want to be as other people putting him as a douche because me and my sister love him! He should be nice but I don't know about later chapters (spoiler alert my lips are shut now)

**Luna-P23**: Thank you for reviewing. I wanted to keep everything in check but it won't be just like KH! There is going to be more drama and romance... maybe a little gruesomeness lol

**Anyways on with the story**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this stuff I would pair everyone up but I don't so everything belongs to Square Enix!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Vanille let me go!" Fang demanded her. They were in Fang's room and the wounded guard was in her bed with a cast on her right arm and bandages warped around her abdomen. She was wearing a black tube top and black shorts so she her bandages wouldn't sweat underneath her clothes. Fang was trying to get out of her mattress but Vanille pushed her back down.

"Oh no you don't missy! You need bed rest and let your wounds heal a bit!" Vanille barked down at her.

"But I must investigate the-"

"You can't! Your wounds will open again!" Vanille pleaded. Fang stared at the girl's upset face. The girl was sporting an ivory dress that featured a lace bodice satin belt that was tied in a bow in front. Her eyes were begging her to stay so she wouldn't get hurt again. Vanille couldn't stand to seeing people hurt, especially her best friend. Fang stood up a bit but her wounds started to open and blood started to wet her bandages She gave out a grunt and Vanille casted her healing spell.

"You see, you can't go anywhere until your wounds are properly healed," Vanille told her.

"But-"

"Please Fang, for me," she pleaded once again. Fang couldn't say no to that sweet face of hers. The older woman finally gave into her pleading and gave out a tired sigh. "Fine, I'll just send a couple of people to investigate."

Vanille smiled in relief and continued healing the reopened wound. "Who are you gonna send?" she wondered.

Fang smiled, "I got the perfect two for this job."

* * *

It had been a day since the incident. The silver headed boy was trapped in his room, feeling the pain of his 'accident'. It was morning, around eleven o'clock. He was sitting in the middle of his bed with his head on his knees while his arms covered his face. The window was opened and the wind was dancing with his champagne curtains. He was listening to the lake move and it sparkled with the sun beaming bright. The boy began to feel the darkness rush inside him again and he gripped his arms tightly to embrace the impact.

"Stop," he whispered under his breath to himself.

"_Why? Don't you enjoy feeling the power go through your bloody veins?"_

Riku gasped and gaped around to check where the dark, husky voice was coming from. He checked every corner of his room; nothing but an opened window.

"_No, I'm in here," the voice muttered._

"Where?" Riku demanded. He heard the dark voice laugh and he felt the darkness glow in his veins. He grunted and collapsed on his bed. He clutched his blankets and gasped for air. Finally the darkness let go of his torment and released the glowing of his purple veins.

"_Ha-ha-ha, I'm in here…. In you,_" the voice revealed. Riku panted and tried to ease his breathing. He laid on his bed and tried to not talk to the voice inside his head. It was inevitable to close out the muttering inside him.

"_Don't try to ignore me boy, it's no use,"_ the voice hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Riku questioned him.

"_There are a lot of things that I want but let's start with the first thing on the list… you,"_ the voice demanded.

"Ha, that's too bad, you got the wrong person," Riku grinned.

"_No, I got the right person,"_ the voice chuckled. _"Listen to me, I can give you power and show you what it truly feels like to be the hero, unlike that irritating friend of yours."_ Riku gasped and his blood boiled.

"Leave Sora out of this!" Riku snapped at the voice.

"_No!"_ the voice growled. The darkness started to torment him again but this time it was more severe. Not only the veins in his body glowed, but his eyes flickered into amber back to his green one and did so multiple times. He held his head and could feel the voice almost grasp his brain, like it was crushing it.

"_Stop fighting it, you know you can't win. Embrace it, feel it flow through you!"_ the voice thundered.

"Never, I don't need darkness, I have the light!" Riku fought back as he rolled around, trying to hold in the pain.

"_He-he, boy do you really think you can manage it? What happens if the light doesn't want you?"_ the darkness told him. Riku thought about it, but the voice knew what he was thinking.

"_Why hasn't the light protected you hmm? Your heart could've easily fought against it the minute it touched you if it was filled with your so called beautiful light. You should actually be thanking me, the darkness did heal you."_

"Get out…" he whispered, "Get out of my head!" He fought back the darkness and rushed the pain out of his body. The glowing stopped and his eyes turned back to normal.

"_Oh, so that's how it is. Sooner or later you will give in, I mean how long can you actually resist?"_

"As long as I can, you will never have me you bastard," Riku barked. The dark voice let out a chuckle and accepted the boy's challenge.

"_We'll see about that, there's always a place for you in the darkness… never forget that,"_ the voice chanted. Riku can feel the darkness let go of its grasp and his head felt lighter. The voice had finally left his mind. Riku groaned in anger and punched his bed.

"I have to get stronger… it will never have me, it can't!" Riku screamed. Was the light really with him?

* * *

"Take that and that!"

Sora was training in the large yard of the patio. The spiky haired boy sported a normal white tank and black basketball shirts with running matching running shoes. He had placed three sticks and attached watermelons that Vanille had given him. He slashed the first one with his Keyblade and pieces of the juicy watermelon spattered all over the place. He then moved to the second one and the boy swiftly cut it in half. He was getting better, now on to the third one. He jumped in the air and sliced it within seconds.

"Ha, this Keyblade is so sharp!" he laughed. He never held a weapon like this before. It could cut through anything and you can feel its power enhance your muscles. What incredible strength! He lifted his arm and commanded his Keyblade to go away. He wiped his forehead after his short training and checked the weather. The sky was as clear blue and no fluffy clouds in sight. It was a perfect day to do another mission but Fang and Riku were still in critical condition.

"What a waste! We could've hunted down more Shadows!" Sora pouted. "What can I do today?" He could hang out with Cid, but he might give an earful saying he didn't want to babysit. He could ask Fang to hunt down Shadows, but she might suggest there could be more Black Holes. Kairi was out of the question because she didn't want to be disturb from her little spa treatment she made for herself (she was occupying the bathroom for the whole day). Maybe he can give a visit to Riku and check up on him.

"Yeah, I should see if he's woken up," Sora muttered, worried about how his friend was doing. He was heading towards the mansion but soon he heard someone giggling. He shifted to the direction he heard it from but he gave shrug as he didn't see anything there.

"Psssttt!"

"Huh? Who's there?" he turned his head both ways; still nothing in plain sight. Maybe he was under sun for too long.

"He-he right over here!"

He looked as the voice commanded him to but it was playing tricks with him. Nothing was there!

"No over here!"

He gaped once again and there was still nothing there to see. Now he was getting irritated. Whoever was toying with him, he had enough.

"Stop, show yourself!" Sora demanded. He suddenly collapsed to the concrete of the patio as someone jumped on top of him. He felt the weight crush his bones and his head pounded by the impact of the hard stone.

"Tag you're it!" a girly voice challenged him. She left him in full speed as he groaned to himself. He heard the door to the house open and realized the petite girl ran inside to hide from the angry boy. He picked himself up from the ground and rubbed his head as one blue eye took a peek. The girl already had a head start in the game.

"Oh you better hide, I'm gonna kick your ass once I get my hands on you!" he promised. He ran straight to the house and started the chase. He entered the kitchen took a glance around.

"Shit!" he screamed when he realized that the girl wasn't in the room. He headed to the hallways and made his way down the entrance hall. He checked the living room and dining room as he passed by them. She wasn't there and he gritted his teeth in irritation. The entrance hall was empty as well.

"Yoo-hoo up here!" the mysterious girl sang. He looked up and saw that the girl sprinted out of the balcony towards the second floor. He groaned and dashed upstairs to find the troubling girl. He saw a girl with short black hair sprint down the hallway and made a right. He found his target.

"I'm so gonna get you and we'll find out _'who's it'_!" he claimed. He bolted down the long corridor and made a sharp turn. As he finished his turn, he collided with a small body and landed on top of someone. They both moaned in discomfort and opened their eyes to see who they clashed into. Sora saw that the person in front of him was Kairi.

"K-Kairi!" he cried out.

"Sora?" She blinked a few times to focus her eye vision and it was clear that it was her spiky friend.

"Are you okay?" her sweaty friend asked. Her cheeks burned up as his face was close to hers. His attractive ocean eyes stared deep into hers and she felt his warm breath fall down her chest. His arms were on both sides of her body and his creamy arms were kind of touching outer sides of her thighs. Talk about being too close for comfort. He realized that her cheeks were flushing pink and gave her a bewildered face.

"Hey do you have a fever?" he hinted as he pressed his palm on her cheek. That just made her flinch and blush red. "Your cheeks are red," he stated. She gave an irritated groan and pushed him off her light body.

"N-nothing's wrong! You should watch out where you're going you idiot, you almost killed me!" she fumed. She stood up first and brushed down her dress. Sora gaped as he saw her wear an apricot jacquard chiffon bustier dress that made its way to her smooth thighs. She was fixing her white flats and comb down her soft red hair. She walked towards him and offered a hand to help him up. He accepted and she lifted up the heavy both to his feet. He still gave her a puzzled face and she swiped her hand out of his palm.

"You're really weird," Sora teased.

She looked the other way as she started to burn up once again. "Shut up! You just… s-surprised me that's all!" she lied. He gave out a chuckle, unaware of what he had done to make her fluster. Kairi then turned her head to him and everything fell down into complete silence.

"I… wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday," she scratched her cheek.

"Well, you don't need to thank me," he denied her gratitude.

"No Sora, really… if it wasn't for you I could've you know…" she trailed off.

"Kairi, I would protect you no matter what," he admitted as he grabbed one of her hands. She looked up as she took in his action. She saw his seriousness in his eyes and she felt her cheeks flare into a snowy pink.

"Sora," she smiled. She took a step closer and raised her pink lips to close to his face. He gasped as he took notice how close she was. She was going to kiss his… cheek? Well it wouldn't matter; he wanted to feel how her pillow-like lips for the first time. He closed his blue eyes and was getting ready to embrace her peck on his skin. Her warm breath was getting closer and her nose tickled his cheek.

"TAG YOU'RE IT!"

Kairi and Sora gasped and the red headed girl took a step away from her friend as someone gave him a roundhouse kick to the head. He dived to the floor as the whiplash came into effect. He was passing out slowly and his eyes grew heavy, he couldn't hold on.

"Sora? Sora!" his best friend shouted. He shut down and he saw someone with high-knee black converse come closer to him.

"Whoops, I think I've overdone it…."

* * *

His breathing grew heavy and his forehead started to sweat. His silver bangs were sticking to his head and his eyes grew watery. He leaned on the wall for support as he limped himself towards the door. He couldn't handle this feeling inside his stomach. He gasped as if he were going to vomit and tears feel down his face from sourness in his stomach. His vision grew blurry when he touched the doorknob and opened the exit of his room. His black tank was absorbing his icky sweat and his black baggy pants made him feel hotter inside. He felt his bare feet touch the cold tiles of the corridors which made him feel a bit of relief. He was burning inside and he wanted to find something cold to maintain his body temperature. He didn't want to bother Vanille so the kitchen was the place to find a remedy for his fever. It wasn't a fever though; it was the darkness that caused his body to grow ill.

He paced himself and started to think about Sora and his Kingdom Key. It was really brave of him to take Kairi's place as the target and defend everyone. Maybe that was why he got the Keyblade first.

_"Still thinking about that retched friend of yours?"_ a voice hissed.

Riku stopped in the middle of the hallway as he heard the mutter. He knew who it was; the voice that haunted his mind. It came back.

_"I see, you're jealous that he got a Keyblade and you didn't,"_ the evil voice laughed.

"Shut up," Riku whispered. The ghost kept laughing and tormenting his head which caused him dizziness.

_"Why don't you join me and I can grant you a Keyblade,"_ the voice muttered. Riku gasped at his proposition. He can give him a Keyblade just like that? By accepting the darkness in his heart? No, his master taught him better than that.

"I don't want anything from you so get the fuck out of my head," Riku growled. He started to make his way down the long hallway and ignored his tempting claim.

_"Accept it or else I will make you suffer!"_ the voice angrily roared. Riku kept walking down the hall and tried to ignore his threat.

_"I will make you bleed out of your aching body and make you feel your guts twisting inside, your cerebrum will crush like a grape in my tainted hands and will cut your eyeballs out of your head and that's not even the worst part."_

Riku held his head in his grasp as he felt the migraine affect his brain. "Stop!" he yelled.

_"I will torment you by making your dearly beloved friends beg for misery as I stab them with my own sword! They will cry out to you to save them and you can't do anything about it! I will decapitate their heads and I will use it as trophies at the end, how does that sound?"_

"Stop it!" he screamed. He started running away and cried as he heard his horrific threat. He was a monster, a serial killer. If he doesn't accept, would the evil man go through with his plan? He tried to close the evil laughter ringing to his ears but he suddenly bumped into someone. The evil laughter had stopped as he felt the painful collision. It seemed that the person didn't even move a muscle when Riku clashed with him. The boy was the only one that fell to the ground. He groaned in pain and heard the person step closer to him.

"Here," the man offered his hand. Riku grabbed it and slowly made his way up to his feet. As the boy opened his emerald eyes, he saw a man with long brown hair and had a scar that ran diagonally across his the bridge of his nose. He was wearing really dark clothes; black gloves with belts, black shoes, a white undershirt, a short sleeve jacket, and black pants which he decorated with belts all over his body, even his arm.

"Are you okay?" the husky man seriously asked.

"U-uh yea," Riku responded. Riku's emerald eyes spotted his silver necklace. It was weird and it looked like it was one of a kind. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Le-"

"Hey you guys!" an Australian voice shouted. They both looked at the same direction and found that it was Vanille running towards them. Her flip flops were clamping down the hallway and she had a worried face on. She finally reached the two males and she gasped for air.

"What's wrong Vanille?" Riku questioned the gasping girl.

"Sora just got knocked out by your partner," she explained as she stared at the scarred man. Riku gasped and the man just gave out an annoyed sigh.

"Jeez, I told her not to play rough with the kid," the brown haired man muttered in annoyance. "When will she ever learn?"

* * *

A pair of young blue eyes opened and saw that it was blurry. Once Sora's vision came to him, he was contacted with a pair of large violet eyes. He felt the weight of someone on top of him and heard the laughter of a girl.

"Hi… how are you feeling?" he heard.

"Ahh!" he screamed out. He literally pushed the girl off of him and she flipped out of his bed. "Someone get this girl out of my room!" he demanded.

"Shhh! It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you… yet," she teased.

He laid his eyes to the girl and remembered that same black short haircut. It was the girl that played with him and knocked him out from a while ago. He could see her appearance clearly now. She was sporting a dark gray combat vest that was left unzipped, a navy blue tank top that had white floral designs, dark tan shorts with a black strap dangling on top, black knee high socks and dark tan shoes that were long but shorter than her socks. She had a white wristband on her right wrist and a gray, fingerless glove on her left arm. To top it off she had a headband on her forehead with white lining. She was petite and she kind of looked like she was Sora's age.

"W-what do you want from me?" he asked in fear. They were in his room and the window was opened while the lights were off. The petite girl giggled at him as she smelled fear from his face. She jumped on top of his bed and kneeled in front of the young boy. She then hugged him really tight as she placed her cheek to rub his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for knocking you out cold! I just wanted to play that's all!" she apologized. He didn't know what to think of this; was she being really sorry or was she attacking him with a suffocating bear hug?

"I… can't… breathe," he gasped.

"Oh," she realized as she let him go. She was still on top of him and she smiled a toothy grin. Sora was freaked out.

"Well what do you want to play next?" she asked him with her hyperactive voice. "Since it's nighttime we can play the best games ever!"

"What! I've been out cold the whole day!" he queried.

"Mmm-hmmm," she nodded. "I really gave you a good one to the head. Anyways we can play Manhunt but with weapons!"

"…. Help me!" Sora yelled.

"Oh don't be such a baby you wussy!" she joked.

"Why you little-"

The door slammed open as Vanille, Kairi, Riku, and an unknown man came in. They saw that Sora was about to put his hands on the hyperactive girl.

"Enough! Get off of him," the man demanded the girl. She pouted and stomped off his bed as she made her way towards the man. She crossed her arms as she realized that the fun was over. Kairi and Vanille stalked to Sora's bed and checked to see if he was okay.

"How are you feeling?" Vanille hinted.

"I feel… alright I guess, that girl really gave me a massive headache," he ruffled his head.

"Hmmm, who are you?" Kairi questioned them. The unknown duo gaped at each other and then towards the angry red head. She was confuse; were they friends or foes? Vanille grasped Kairi's shoulder and made her look towards her face.

"Don't worry, they're friends of ours," she revealed. She then went forward to them and stepped up to introduce them. "This is Yuffie and Leon, they are Secret Knights."

Kairi and Sora blinked in confusion while Riku stood behind them all and did the same. What are Secret Knights?

"Secret Knights?" Riku whispered but Leon caught his muttering from behind.

"Yeah, we are basically the ones that spy around and investigate strange sightings like the one that you had yesterday," Leon explained.

"I never heard of you guys before," Sora informed them.

"That's because we are _**Secret**_ Knights, duh," Yuffie spluttered out. Sora gave out a groan and gritted his teeth at the smart mouth in front of his bed.

"Only Pure Knights and the King know about us, that's why you never heard of us before," Leon added.

"Master Eraqus doesn't know about you guys?" Kairi pondered.

"He does but he isn't involved with us because only the King can give us orders," the hyperactive girl jumped.

"Fang, Cid, and I are part of the Secret Knights as well," Vanille told. "We were told to look out for any new Pure Knights and show them the ropes, we fight together."

"Oh I see," Kairi observed. "So you guys are gonna find out what happened yesterday."

"That's right!" Yuffie bursted out.

"There shouldn't be any Black Holes around this world… it's strange," Leon commented.

"Come on Leon, let's search now while we play Manhunt!" the black haired girl tried to drag the man. He let out a groan and glanced at Vanille.

"Out of all of them, why did you pair me up with her?" Leon pointed at the small girl.

"Because she's good at finding things," Vanille laughed.

"Come on!" Yuffie finally pushed Leon out of the room and headed towards their way out of the mansion. Vanille gave out a giggle and tended Sora. She gave him two pills and placed it in his palm.

"Take these, it'll help get rid of your headache," Vanille told the spiky hair boy. He gulped the pills and nodded at Vanille that it was done.

"Okay I'll be off now, goodnight everyone," Vanille sang and left the three friends in the dark. Sora stared at Riku and took notice that he was still pale from yesterday.

"Hey Riku are you doing alright?" the boy questioned him. It seemed that Riku was dozing off before Sora called out to him.

"Hmmm? Oh…yeah," Riku whispered as he pushed away his thoughts. Riku headed towards the door slowly.

"H-hey Riku what's wrong?" Kairi asked with a troubled face. He didn't turn around to face them but he did stop from walking out.

"I'm just really tired, we'll talk tomorrow," he replied and continued walking out. Kairi hummed and stared back at Sora. She was showing an expression of disturbance, asking what is troubling their friend.

"He's alright, don't worry," Sora comforted her. She smiled when he gave her that response. Her eyes glowed, it glitter when she faced him and her skin looked softer, like a feather perhaps. He imagined that her pink lips were like pillows since he never felt them before. She laughed and it was the definition of sweetness coming from a doll. If he only gotten that peck from her.

"Well, goodnight Sora," she whispered sweetly close to his ear. She actually came closer to his face and finally brushed her soft lips on his cheek. He flustered a light pink and had a face of the dumfounded.

"Thank you… for protecting me," she muttered under her warm breath. She left to the door and shut the door behind her. He blinked to check if what just happened was real… and it was. He blushed a little more and finally smiled. "I'll always…" he spoke out and he wrapped himself up with his warm blanket.

* * *

"We are here to report," Leon told Fang. She was still lying on her bed, feeling better at least. Yuffie right next to the tall man and Vanille was sitting on the side of her friend's bed. The lights were off and Fang could see their faces by the bright moonlight.

"Well, what do you think?" Fang pondered.

"Someone definitely sent that monster there on purpose," he revealed. Fang wasn't surprised; she knew someone did it.

"We found out that it was one of the Reapers that did," Yuffie added on with a serious tone. When it came to work, she was on the job and that meant she had to be serious… a little bit.

"Not only that we found out that there were multiple sightings of Black Holes in several worlds," the scarred man concluded.

"Which Reaper is doing this?" Vanille wondered. Leon walked to the window sill and looked at the lake. It was sparkling like it always did.

"It doesn't matter, you have to protect the people of Transverse Town while the rest of us will deal with the other task," Leon told them. "I hope those rookies can be useful."

"They are," Fang growled, "they are better than we can ever be. The spiky hair boy can wield the Kingdom Key so just imagine what the other two can do."

"Come on Fang, you and I both know that he is just a kid, he can barely fight-"

"That's not true!" Vanille interrupted. "He can! He just needs some practice! That's why we're here, remember."

Leon zipped his mouth. He was going to make another statement but Fang lifted up her hand to signal that she was going to speak. "Look, I'll deal with the three and make sure that they are ready while you guys make sure that the Reapers don't get in the way, is that clear?" she pronounced. Yuffie and Leon nodded with agreement. They wished Fang to get well soon and good luck with her task.

"I hope the rest of them are doing okay," she sighed.

* * *

A guy with a black coat was walking towards the throne room. He was hiding his face in the dark as he made his way towards his dark king. He kneeled and lifted his hood down so his majesty can glance at his face. His face appeared to be kind of old with long platinum blonde hair and amber colored eyes.

"Yes my King?" the man asked.

"I want you to observe the spiky haired kid," the King ordered.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but why is he important to you?" the servant wondered.

"He holds it… he holds the Kingdom Key," the king revealed. The man gasped and gave out an evil laugh.

"Well, we'll do some test runs then," the blonde informed his king. The king chuckled in the dark, as if he was a ghost haunting the castle.

"Go and observe his Keyblade and his light… Vexen."

* * *

**I got to say this was a really short chapter. Next time I'll make it longer! So, does the light want Riku or will he accept darkness? Will Kairi ever kiss Sora... the mouth? And what will Vexen do? Stay tune and also leave reviews please =)**

**P.S Vexen really has green eyes but everyone who has darkness in them have amber eyes... in this story. Just wanted to make sure that everyone caught that.**

**P.P.S: I am very hungry so I'm just gonna go eat cookies at 12:22 IN THE MORNING! SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**JennyBlu:**** Hello again! I feel very tired right now so let me make this quick:**

**Nenu143- That's really interesting, I always thought that it was green! Oh well, anyways I don't want to give Sora different Keyblades because then I have to type how he got them and that's too much work for my schedule =(**

**Luna-P23- Don't be afraid! (Evil Laugh)**

**The Black Cat- Thank you so much! I love Yuffie and she is just too adorable! More final fantasy characters will appear (spoiler alert but I think you knew that already lol)**

**KissTheThunder- Thank you so much! I love Final Fantasy... A LOT! I hate Vexen also, I feel like he has to be a creep so this is good! I'm sorry for the cliffhangers but this is how you make a good story suspenseful! muwhahahaha!**

**Anyways thank you for leaving reviews! Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_Where…where am I?" the red headed girl wondered. Her eyes wandered around the scenery. It looked like she was in the woods. The sky was really cloudy but not an ordinary cloudy; the clouds looked dark and it made the whole area cover in gray. She laid her eyes upon the grassy, dirty trail and her feet started to follow it. The trees looked sad; it was just gray with no color. The grass had no color as well and the fog made it the scene even worse. Tree by tree, it had no leaves and its barks showed no forest brown or anything at all. She was the only one that had color but her skin grew pale due to the grayness._

"_Why is the world… so sad?" she shivered as the cold air touched her skin. She saw her warm breath as she breathed out from her mouth. Did it suddenly get colder? She kept walking as she found something glow dark purple. She stalked closer to the dark floating object. Her eyes observed the mysterious object._

"_A heart?" she wondered. It was in a shape of a heart that glowed into a dark, shadowy purple. It looked like it was consumed by darkness. Why was it here in the woods? She grew curious and decided to lift her hand and touch the delicate heart. She gave it a little tap and suddenly it glowed even more but it was being consumed by a different color; the color of pure white. The girl gasped in amazement as the whiteness covered the whole heart. It then started to float up in the air, leaving specks of glittery white behind. As it reached high in the cloudy air it exploded, making the whole area return into its original color. The light grew closer to the girl and then it consumed the whole place. Her violet eyes couldn't contain the brightness and she finally closed them. She finally felt warmness coat her body._

* * *

She let out a gasp as she opened her angelic eyes. She was in her room, warped around her featherlike blankets. It was three in the morning, usually the time when she would wake up from her dreams. She lifted herself up and she blinked to see a midnight blue cover the sky. The stars were twinkling bright once again and the moon was nowhere in sight. This time the lake wasn't glowing as the moonlight wasn't there to accompany it. All she heard was the lake swaying along.

She got up and went towards the door. It was a usual midnight trip for her now. She would always sneak to the kitchen to get a drink of water. The water would help her ease her and immediately she would feel tranquil inside. She would go right back to sleep. Not this time.

She tip toed down the hall but she heard a loud groan. She peeked behind and heard it again. She turned around and started to walk towards the disturbance. It had seemed that her ears led her to her friend's room.

"Riku…" she spoke out softly.

She slowly turned the knob and silently pushed her friend's door open. Her violet eyes saw that the silver headed boy was in his mattress, dreaming. But no it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare. He was turning and his face showed disturbance from the nightmare he was having. She walked closer to him, to hear what was troubling him.

"No…stop… no…." he would whisper with fear. What should she do? The girl didn't want to leave her friend trap in a horrid dream. She lifted her smooth palm and soothed his cheek with her warmth. She came closer to his ear and he felt her breath.

"Shhh, it's okay now, you don't have to be afraid," she sang to him as she stroked his pale cheek. He let go of his troubled expression and his face eased down. He wasn't twisting and turning anymore and he breathed in rhythm. The girl smiled an angelic smile and she finished stroking his face. She left the room feeling content as she was making her way towards the kitchen. _'Maybe Riku is dreaming about his Lustrous,' _she thought.

* * *

"Hey Sora, wake up," a soothing voice shook his ear. He gave out a disturbed moan and blinked his pretty ocean eyes. A girl with pigtails was smirked right at him. Her facial skin glowed with the sunrise and her light red hair reflected it causing the hair color to blossom. He peeked to see that she was clothed in a sleeveless light denim shirt that was tied in the front to show her abdomen and lighter denim short with tan colored ankle booties. He stretched his arms out and lifted himself up from his cloud-like bed.

"Good Morning, come on we have some training to do," she grinned with sweetness.

"Uh, is Fang okay now?" he questioned with a tired expression.

"Well she can't get out of bed so I'll be training you!" she chirped happily. "Now get dress and meet me at the back." She skipped out of his room and left the boy in awe.

"What? Is she gonna teach us magic? I'm not very good at it," he admitted.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning as usual. This time there were clouds moving in the blue sky and it was kind of breezy. Vanille was waiting patiently in the yard for the three knights. She then spotted the young ones coming towards her. She felt content that they were wearing something comfortable. Sora was sporting a white sleeveless t-shirt with red stripes on the sides with red cargo shorts and white sneakers. Kairi dressed herself in a cropped neon pink shirt with black stripes and black shorts with black flats. Riku wore a white wife-beater with navy blue cargo shorts and low-top converse. They finally made it and they waited for Vanille to speak.

"Well today I'll be teaching you since Fang is still in bad shape," Vanille explained. "Today we are going to try to call out your Lustrous."

"Our Lustrous?" the brunette boy repeated.

"Mmm-hmm," she nodded, "Today we'll meditate."

"Awwww," Sora groaned. "That's boring as hell!"

"Na-ah-ah, sit your butt down Sora this will be useful to you," she explained. The three knights sat their butts to the green grass and crossed their legs in position.

"Now can you tell me what a Lustrous is?" the new teacher asked.

"A Lustrous is a gift granted by the light. It's a talent basically and it is gifted to the special ones that are worthy to gain the power," Kairi explained.

"Smart-ass," Sora mumbled. Kairi gave him a death glare and he stuck his tongue right back at her.

"Okay well once you obtained your Lustrous you get a mark like this…" Vanille lifted her shorts a bit up. Riku and Sora flustered a bit but then focused on the mark that was on her thigh. It was a shape of a crystal that detailed its fine edged and that a spark on the tip. She finally pulled her shorts down.

"Why does the mark look like a crystal?" Riku wondered.

"The mark will signify what your Lustrous is," Vanille responded.

"Wait so if your mark is a crystal than you must have a Lustrous that controls…" Kairi trailed off, thinking what it could be.

"Don't think too hard," she giggled, "here let me show you."

Her Lustrous mark started to glow a pale emerald and her green pupils beamed into a brighter green. She lifted up her right palm and then morphed a crystal in thin air. She was levitating it and she moved it around without touching it. The three friends stared at her, amazed of her power. She then made it strike a branch of a tree and it s sharp edges punctured through it. The glowing stopped and she looked at the surprised knights.

"It's called crystal manipulation; I can create and generate crystal in the palm of my hand, not only that but I can turn my body into crystal," she revealed.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Today we are going to try to call out your Lustrous," Vanille told them.

"How can you call out to it?" the silver haired boy questioned.

"Well, a Lustrous can come out when you are in a tight situation which commonly happens but we aren't in those type of situations so we are going to meditate and try to call out by focusing deep within your heart," she responded.

"Um I have a question," Kairi raised her hand. "Fang told me a Lustrous can call out to you in a dream or a vision, so can it come out like that?"

"Hmmm, it can but it's rather difficult. You see it rarely happens and trying to grasp it in your sleep is extremely hard," the older girl explained.

"Oh," the red head let out with a disappointed expression. If only she can get out by her dreams since she got it very often.

"But it did happen to Fang," Vanille revealed, "she told me that she was dreaming about a wolf chasing a rabbit and a lion hunting a warthog."

"What does that mean?" Riku questioned.

"Well we didn't know until she gained her Lustrous which was animal senses like enhanced sniffing, ears, and strength," she noted.

No wonder she could hunt, she was just like an animal. They understood what Fang did the other day; she sniffed the Shadows out with her Lustrous.

"Ha, she even looks like an animal too," Sora laughed. Vanille punched him on the head and he yelled in pain.

"Don't say that about my best friend you asshole! You shouldn't be talking with your freaky spiky hair!" she insulted the boy. His two friends giggled and admitted that his hair was freaky. Who can have spikes like that in their hair?

"Ahem, anyways let's begin," she told the young ones. She kneeled down and crossed her legs with them. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on each leg.

"Okay now close your eyes and clear every thought out of your head," she commanded. They did so and erased every thought that they were thinking.

"Now just relax and focus on maintaining the light within your heart, that's how you call out your Lustrous," she explained. "All you should hear is your breathing and your surroundings."

Maintaining your light was difficult. You had to clear out every single thing in your mind until it was blank. You had to feel the light inside flow and you had to control it to keep it in one place. The brunette boy wasn't into that type of crap.

"_Ahhh, I can't concentrate! This so stupid!" _he thought. He tried to ease his mind and think. He took a peek at the rest of the group and they were tranquil, focused. This just made the boy irritated. He decided to pretend to meditate.

Meanwhile, Kairi got into a deep meditation. It was pitched dark and she couldn't see a thing. Then she spotted a dark purple object glowing. She came closer to it and realized it was the same object as before; a purple heart being consumed by darkness. She hesitated to grasp it but it glowed without her being able to touch it. It beamed out pure light and she couldn't see a thing. She finally peeked out and her violet eyes spotted a shield once again. She had enough, the light was too strong. She got out of her mediation her violet eyes were contacted with a familiar pair of ocean eyes.

"Sora, why are you close to my face?" the red head girl questioned.

"Oh well, you see, I couldn't concentrate and I wanted to see how you do it," he ruffled his head.

She let out a sigh of annoyance, "Get out of my face."

"Shhh!" they heard. They looked at Vanille as she was the one that told them to be quiet.

"Riku is concentrating," she whispered. His friends looked at him and he showed a troubled face. He started to swear a bit and he twitched his brow every so often.

He was in his heart. It was pure white around, no specks of color. He was relieved that he had found light within him. Somehow something wet dropped on his cheek. He lifted his fingers and rubbed it off his face. He looked at his hand and it was black instead of clear. Another drop fell on him and soon came others. He was being painted black and it stung his delicate skin. He whimpered in pain as he couldn't handle the black rain drops wash away the white. He was being absorbed by the black puddle beneath him. No one could help him. He had to get out of this trance, but how? The sensation didn't help him get out, the puddle was too much for him to handle. He could scream all he want, no one can hear him… no one can save him.

"Ah!" the boy finally woke up. All three of his companions stared at him. He started to have one of his headaches again. He held his head in pain and watched the grass underneath him. He could feel the darkness flow in his veins. He had to get out before his friends saw the glowing of his veins. He lifted himself up but he felt unbalance so he stumbled a little.

"Hey Riku!" his red headed friend called. "Where are you going?"

"I-I… have a… headache," he pronounced, "I need… bed rest."

He walked out of his training session without looking back. He just couldn't hold it in anymore. The other three looked at each other worriedly. It was strange behavior that his friend would walk out on them.

"I think it was too hard on him," Vanille murmured. "Sometimes when you try to call out to your Lustrous, it could lead to something that you never wanted to find inside." The older girl was beating herself up internally. She should've warned them in the first place.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized.

"No it's okay, I mean it wasn't really your fault," Sora comforted her.

Vanille stood up and walked towards the mansion. "Let's end the session, I think you had enough for today," she insisted.

Sora and Kairi looked at each. They knew that something was bothering not just Riku, but Vanille as well.

* * *

"I'm worried…," Kairi stated, "I'm worried about him."

Sora listened to her concerned thoughts. She was bothered about how their friend was acting. It wasn't like him to just leave them. He would always tell them if anything was wrong but this time she knew that he was hiding something.

"It's just that… he's been acting so strange, like he's distancing himself from us. It's not like him to just be… so far away from us," she whispered to her friend.

They were in the kitchen, sitting on the stools near the beautiful island. They were drinking a glass of refreshing orange juice together. It was already the afternoon and they had nothing else to do on this hot day. Sora was staring at the distracted girl. The sunset was illuminating her friend hair, making it burn a fiery intensity. Her pale face now gave out a really tan color and her lips were blushed in a pale red.

"Hey remember when we were young, we used to tell each other's secrets," Kairi recalled. "We would just call it out in the open and we would laugh about, we wouldn't feel embarrassed at all."

"Kairi…" he sighed, "Not everyone reveals their secrets, I mean for crying out loud we were kids but now it's different."

"Why? Him keeping a secret is not only hurting us, but it looks like it's him too," she cried lowly.

"Think of it as a thought of privacy, maybe he doesn't say anything because he knows it might hurt him even more just by telling us," the brunette implied.

The proved a point. Maybe he was not telling them what was troubling him because it was better not to say. It was better to leave it alone and let him have his space, but the thought that it was for their own good scared Kairi. Keeping a secret hidden can hurt even more than revealing it. Sora looked at the sad girl; he had to come up with a way to comfort that distraught girl.

"Look, remember the time when you had a crush on Vaan and you told Penelo about it. Well that secret ruined your relationship with her because she had the same feelings for him and you lost him at the same time because he didn't like you," Sora reflected.

"Why are you bringing that up?" she twitched her lips.

"You get what happened there? If you tell something that no one wants to hear, you can lose them, you get what I'm saying?"

"No," she simply replied.

Sora gave out an aggravated sigh, "Riku doesn't want us to know because it might be something that we don't want to hear."

"Ohhh I see," Kairi understood now. It was really best off to leave it alone; she might not want to hear it if it's too personal.

"So don't worry, everything is going to be fine," he grinned.

"Yeah," she muttered.

"_I hope so," _she silently thought to herself.

* * *

It was bedtime now. Everyone retreated to their proper rooms and lay on their bedstead to dream another. However, the young red headed girl was still uncomfortable. She stood still and closed her eyes for awhile, but she couldn't doze off. She moved and turned to see if it was the position that bothered her, but it wasn't that. She spent a half hour with a pillow on her face but it didn't work.

"Why…can't… I…. sleep?" she wondered.

Even the most comfortable bed that she ever slept on didn't help her sleep. She groaned in irritation and stood up to get out of her bed. She paced herself across the room to tire herself to sleep but no luck. She now was thinking of way to lull herself to sleep. Maybe a glass of warm milk would help? She skipped to the door and opened it slightly, making a creaking sound. As she peeked through the crack she made, she saw a shadow go by her door. The footsteps of the shadow were heard going down the corridors. As she went out of her door, she saw someone familiar going towards the grand staircase.

"_Riku?" _she thought. She saw the glimpse of silver hair glow in the moonlight. He was wearing all black; a sweater, pants, and sneakers. He camouflaged with the darkness of the night but his silver hair ruined the black appearance. The curious girl decided to follow him discreetly. She silently tip-toed down the hall and looked down the balcony. Her silver haired friend was headed down the hallway towards the kitchen. She stepped down the staircase like a cat of the night and continued to follow the dark figure. As she reached the kitchen, she heard the back door shut, sending a cold, soft wind to her delicate face. She took a quick look behind to see if anyone was around and as soon as it was clear, she dashed to the door. As soon as she silently shut the door, she gasped as Riku was heading towards the forest. Why would he go to the dark forest in the middle of the night? Another thought, why would he go in the dangerous forest by himself?

Was he going insane? She had to follow him now and stop him from going inside the woods. She rushed towards the trees and entered the dark nature. Now it was difficult to see since the group of tall, dark oak trees was covering the only light of the night. She had to squint just to see where her friend was going but she soon lost him.

"Riku?" she called out. He didn't respond meaning that he must be too far away from the vulnerable girl. She shivered as she knew that she was alone. The night mist was giving her goosebumps and the creatures of the night sang to the moon. She took slow steps into the musty dirt and she glanced around to see where her friend has gone.

"Riku where are you?" she muttered under her warmth breath.

Grunting noises were heard near her and she turned to see that it was near one of the oaks. She saw a dark figure crouching down, laying on the tree. It was trembling, shaking, and glowing purple. She took a deep breath and stalked close to the figure. When she made out the image of the full figure, she realized who it was.

"Riku!" she shouted.

He stared back at her with amber eyes and glowing veins. He grunted and tried to speak.

"Kairi…run!" he ordered her, gasping for air. He grunted even more and the girl knew he was in pain.

"Riku what's wrong!" she questioned him, stepping closer to him.

"Get…out!" he demanded her, "before…"

"Before what?" she hesitated.

Before she knew it, her pale friend stared at her with his amber eyes. He stood up slowly and a fog of darkness hovered around him. She stared in shock and gasped in fear as he lifted one of his palms. He generated a ball of blackness and illuminated his face. She saw what was happening to his face. His veins through is face started to glow even more and darkness showed in his emotionless eyes. He finally made his move. He threw the dark ball towards and she froze. Pressure was upon her and she didn't know what to do. She shut her eyes, not wanting to see how close the ball was. It was like time stop, the attack was moving too slow and she waited to feel the burning pain.

"_Someone…help me…." _she prayed.

She suddenly felt something warm around her heart. Her eyes felt like it was burning. She couldn't take the stinginess in her eyes so she decided to open them. Her violet pupils glowed bright and she felt something carve on the right side of her back. This power she was feeling, she couldn't contain it. She finally set it free and light blasted out of her. The dark ball finally hit the girl and it caused an explosion of dirt.

The darkness in the boy faded away and everything turned back to normal; his emerald eyes, his color skin, and his veins. Riku fell to the ground on his knees and heaved for air. He looked up and saw what he had caused. He couldn't believe he attacked the girl, his best friend.

"Kairi!" he cried out. He hurt her, with darkness that he couldn't contain inside anymore. How can he live with himself? How was he supposed to tell Kairi, if she was still alive? How was he going to tell everyone? Fang, Vanille, and…Sora.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

As soon as he said that, he saw a bright blue light glowing. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was something round, like a sphere. It felt so warm, like the light. He tried to peek what it was. There was something inside the sphere, a figure of a petite body. The blue light was fading little by little. The sphere soon became clear and it was a miracle that his eyes witnessed.

"Kai...ri," he struggled.

It was amazing; she was alive and not hurt. Her glowing eyes were fading away as the sphere faded as well. The sphere somehow protected her from the impact of the darkness.

"How?" he wondered.

"I don't know, I think it's my gift that the light has given me," she stared at her trembling hands.

"Your… Lustrous," he made it clear.

It was clear now; her dreams made sense. The shield that she held in her dream. Her Lustrous was a shield. She was in shock but happy that her Lustrous activated on time.

Riku then groaned in pain and she immediately rush to his aid. She kneeled beside him and placed her hands on his toned shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she questioned.

"No, no I'm not," he clenched his chest where his heart was hidden. "I'm so sorry Kairi that this had to happen."

"Don't be sorry," she comforted him; "you got a lot of explaining to do though."

He smiled at her and she did the same. She grabbed his arm gently and put it around her shoulder. She supported him to walk with her slowly and he limped as he did.

"How… did this happen?" she hesitated.

"Well… I don't know exactly but, something is inside me," he responded as they strolled slowly through the forest.

"Its darkness isn't it?" she whispered.

He nodded in response. She knew that something was wrong with him. But she didn't know that it was this big.

"Come on, we have to tell-"

"No!" he barked. She flinched as he yelled at her with authority.

"You have to! Listen, this is only going to get worse for you!" she pleaded with despair. She didn't want Riku to act this way anymore. If he didn't get the help that he needed, sooner or later he will actually hurt the ones dear to him. If he can't control this, he would have to tell.

"You don't understand Kairi," he rasped.

"Look, Vanille can heal you, there must be a spell for it-"

"Kairi its darkness, you can never heal it!" he retorted. "It's in me and I can never get it out!"

He was correct' darkness can never be healed. It's the most horrible thing you can encounter; you can never find a cure for it. People would turn into monsters as soon as they were consumed by it. But Riku was a different case; why wouldn't he turn into one?

"Promise me something," he pleaded to her, "you can't tell anyone… not even Sora."

"But…" she breathed.

"No Kairi, promise me."

"Alright," she promised,"but if it gets out of hand, you have to tell. I don't want you to get hurt."

He nodded, "I know, I'll do something about it as soon I reached my limit."

Kairi felt reassured. At least he agreed to get help when things got out of hand.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," she grinned.

They walked towards the path to the house. At least the girl knew his secret and she would look after him from now on.

"Hmmm, interesting," a guy in a black cloak hissed in interest. He was stand near an oak tree and observing the two young ones from a far. His amber eyes and long blonde hair revealed as soon as he lowered his hood to his shoulders.

"They could be quite useful… for my experiments," Vexen laughed evilly into the night as he disappeared into a dark vortex.

* * *

**Wow, I'm really tired... and hungry. I think I want sushi now. My life has been so stressful and stuff so I want to go to bed now.**

**Please, leave a review and I'm sorry if this was rushed but I will have to make up for it! I've been slackinnnnn!**

**P.S: I need more readers! What can I do?**


	6. Chapter 6

**JennyBlu:**Hey guys! I'm back with this new chapter! I had this major writer's block and I couldn't get rid of it. But that didn't stop me from updating! I really need help getting rid of this evil spell, any advice? Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for my last update. The things I wrote there was because I was upset and tired. I've been going through a lot but now I learned that it shouldn't get to me =) As an apology gift here is the new chapter! Anyways:

Nenu143: Thank You! You just have to wait and see! =)

KissTheThunder: Thank You! I appreciate when someone tells me that I have improved! I bet your favorite final fantasy characters will appear here!

The Black Cat: Yes! I wrote him very good! Thank you so much! Sora Lustrous will be revealed soon!

XionTheBlackRose: Good! You feel the suspense muwhahaha!

The Unknowing Herald: Well thank you for reviewing! It's nice to see a new reader! As for Aqua well... (SPOILER ALERT) She was one of Eraqus's students before Sora, Kairi, and Riku. She will appear =)

Well there you enjoy =)

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this so yea...**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The red headed girl was staring out of her window with her hands on the warm sill. She breathed in the cool breeze with fresh nature. Her ears were ringing to the blue water flowing and rippling. The rays hit her fine skin making it glow while her lips turned into rose. She clenched her hands, nails digging into the flesh. The thought that Riku had darkness was… scary. He actually tried to hurt her but thank goodness that her Lustrous acted on time. What would happen if he tried that attempt to hurt her again? No… it wasn't "he" she was talking about, it was the darkness. What would happen if his darkness came out again?

His eyes were so cold. That cold stare gave her chills. It was defined as evil eyes, looking like they wanted blood. His skin would turn paler and his veins would glow, restraining him like chains, hurting him into to obedience. Every time she thought about it like that, he was hurting himself just for not giving in. It was like disobeying orders from his master, darkness. She grew sad and she looked down to her hands which was bloody. Her nails dug too deep into her flesh and it stung. She was hurting herself, but why would she? It wasn't her fault that this happened or was it? Was she not a good friend that she couldn't protect her friend? She felt useless for not helping Riku.

She walked towards her dresser and she wiped the blood with a piece of white cloth. The cold air blowed the stinginess from her wound and it felt relax. She looked to her mirror and took a good look at herself. She was wearing a white sleeveless button up with a black contrast collar with black shorts. She had to fix her hair since it was a mess so she grabbed a brush and combed it down to reveal a silky shine of red.

The door bursted open from her room and one of her dear friends walked in. The brunette was dressed in a red sweater with a black tank and black cargo shorts with matching sneakers. Kairi didn't bother looking at the boy; maybe she didn't notice him at all. She was too busy surfing through her mind.

"Hey let's hang out," he smiled.

"…."

"Um, Kairi?" he called.

She finally got out of her trance, "Huh? What did you ask?"

"Let's hang out," he blinked twice.

She nodded and she shuffled to him and followed him to where ever he was taking her.

* * *

The nice breeze hit their faces as they sat on the smooth grass. The boy led her to the yard in the back of the mansion. The clouds were moving since it was kind of windy and the tress rustled, making its leaves pluck out of the branches.

There they sat in silence while looking at the sky. Sora sensed that there was something with the girl. He could tell by peeking at her face. She looked emotionless just looking at the green ground. Her brows were furrowed and he knew that she was lost in her thoughts.

"Kairi, can you tell me what's wrong please, I don't like it when you look like that, it makes me uncomfortable he-he," he tried to make her spill the beans.

She couldn't bear to look at her friend. She wanted to scream out and tell him what happened last night. She wanted to cry on his shoulders and ask him for advice, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk it since Sora was kind of a big mouth. But that isn't what friends do. They tell each other what troubles them and try to help but in this case she didn't want Riku to get in trouble.

"Come on Kairi, you could tell me," he assured her with a tone of comfort.

She suddenly laid her head on his shoulder. He flinched a bit from her actions and knew that there was something really wrong his friend.

"It's nothing," she muttered with sadness. "I just need to clear my head."

"Kairi…" he whispered sweetly.

He inhaled the scent of her silky hair which was like peaches, the definition of sweetness. Her warm breath filled his neck with chills and he grew nervous. Her soft hair was tickling his flesh as the wind danced with her hair. Her lashes brushed his neck which was like feathers. He suddenly felt her hand slip into his, clenching it together. It was like she was angry with herself, and the way she was beating herself up mentally was hurting her.

He clenched his hand and laid his cheek on top of hers. He tried to assure her with comfort with his warmth. He breathed and she heard his heart beat. It was a steady pace and it calmed her down a bit. She hesitated to tell him but she bit her bottom lip.

"What's up?" someone asked from behind.

They both lifted their heads off each other and directed their young eyes to the voice from behind. They saw Riku walking towards them slowly. It steps on the grass were heard and the minute Kairi was certain it was him, she let go of Sora's hand. The warmth the brunette felt was gone.

Kairi ran to the silver headed boy without looking back to Sora if he was following. Thank goodness he wasn't because she wanted to talk to Riku about it. She stopped in front of him and she looked up to his emerald eyes.

"Are you okay?" she whispered to him.

Her expression was so desperate. She wanted to know if he was alright and if he felt any darkness coming up. All he did was nod but that didn't assure her. She was going to cry. She couldn't hold in anymore. She knew that it was tearing him inside and it was dangerous for him to go outside. She thought of him as a sick person and that he could get worse if he contacted with anything infectious.

"Kairi," he muttered, "please don't be like this, Sora is watching."

She wiped her eyes to get rid of the forming tears. He was correct; she can't cry because of Sora. She had to stay strong for Riku in order to not gather suspicion. She had to pretend, put on a fake mask that showed that she was happy and that everything was alright.

Riku passed by her and walked towards where Sora was sitting. The red headed girl followed and showed a fake smile. She tried to hide her red eyes and shined her normal, angelic eyes. Riku sat down beside Sora and Kairi sat on the other side. They grew silent. Sora knew something was up but he didn't mind it. He thought that Kairi was just worried about Riku and that's it.

"Just like old times," Sora broke the quietness.

"Hm?" the silver headed boy wondered.

Sora laughed, "It's like nothings changed; we stare at the same sky and just feel the nostalgic grass and inhale the playful winds."

Kairi and Riku knew what he meant. The old times in Hollow Bastion, the memories that they shared in their home world. They would do the same; stare at the blue atmosphere and lay on the green field, daydreaming of their desires.

"Listen," Riku struggled, "don't worry about me anymore."

"Hm?" the brunette questioned.

"As long as I remember about you guys, I have a goal to be alright," he admitted. "I don't want to distance myself from you guys ever because we're so connected that no one can't break our bonds."

Sora replied with a wide smile. He knew that Riku was back now. No matter what, that can't ever forget each other and they would never be far apart. Their bond was so strong that they can go through any obstacle, they can fly high, and they can never be broken like glass.

Kairi was so glad that he wasn't depressed and she agreed. He can't ever be broken down to darkness. She wasn't useless; she was his goal. He wanted to protect them and he wouldn't run and disappear from his friends.

"Just remember the memories that we share, you won't feel… alone anymore," Sora smiled as he breathed in the whip of air.

* * *

The young woman was roaming down the hallway towards the grand staircase. She was dressed in a white lacey crop top with crossed straps on the back and light denim shorts that consisted of a skinny leather belt with low top sneakers. It seemed that her arm had healed quickly due to her ability of her Lustrous. Animals can heal fast so since she had that same concept then of course she would heal quicker.

She marched down the steps and stumped to the kitchen that was filled with laughter of young children. As she entered, she saw that the three young knights were eating junk food; ice cream with delicious cookies, cheesy chips, and sugary soda pop. She cleared her throat in annoyance and their ears heard the attention grabber. They sat there in silence, they were surprised that in two days Fang had healed her wounds and not a speck of a scratch was found on her tan skin. Sora and Riku wiped their mouths since they were messy eaters and Kairi licked the vanilla ice cream off her pink lips.

"What are you guys doing?" she twitched her lips in anger.

"Um, eating?" Kairi squeaked in fear. She saw the anger in the Fang's eyes, and it was not pretty.

'Eating what?" she questioned.

No one had the courage to speak out and answer her question. Fang had enough.

"HUH!" she punched the wall that made a loud bang and shook the whole room. They whimpered and Kairi and Sora held onto Riku. They grew scared of the woman and tried to hide behind Riku. Of course, the older boy didn't show a speck of fear in his eyes. He was just staring at the two kiddies that tried to use him as a shield.

"We were just eating some snacks, what's the big deal?" he sighed.

"I'll tell you what the big deal is," she barked. She walked towards the island and grabbed all the junk food that they were consuming. She then walked towards the metal tin garbage and slammed it all inside. Sora and Kairi squealed and saw that their favorite foods were now in the pile of dirty garbage.

"You guys are now are going on a diet," Fang smiled mischievously to the kids.

"What!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Yup, it's vegetables and healthy meats for you," she pointed to the sad boy. "Now let's go train kiddies."

"B-but you just recovered from your wounds you shouldn't overexert yourself," Kairi beseeched, hoping that the guard took that into consideration.

"Ha, I'm in good shape, let's see how you guys are doing since I was out for two days," she gloated, "I hope you guys trained."

The trio gulped all at once and saw that Fang was heading to the back of the mansion. Great, they didn't know that they had to train when she was out. They are gonna get the biggest ass-whooping of their lives.

* * *

"Let's see what you got kiddies, I'm dying to stretch my muscles out!" Fang grinned. It was like she was an animal on steroids. She felt a need to do some exercise not just for the knights, but for herself as well.

"I think she's gonna kill us," Sora trembled in fright.

"Damn right I am!" she yelled at the brunette.

"Huh? How could she hear from here?"

"Hello, animal hearing duh," Kairi rasped.

They were all lined up ready to commence the training. They prepared themselves in a fighting position. Riku and Kairi summoned their swords while Sora summoned his almighty Kingdom Key. He held it tightly with both hands and was the first to make a move. Fang smiled and shut her eyes. She was hearing his feet step on the grass, his roar of attack was coming closer to her. She was timing herself and waited until the brunette boy came closer.

As soon as he tried to slash the young woman, she summoned her spear Blade Lance. His keyblade contacted with her spear and it made a bit of a spark. She opened her eyes and grinned wildly with a chuckle. He tried to push forward but he was outmatched by her strength.

"Don't try to overexert yourself little boy," she teased.

He growled and he finally stepped back from her. Kairi and Riku stepped closer to their companion and watched Fang carefully. They had to figure out a strategy in order to outmatch the powerful woman.

"That's right, be a pack, use teamwork, one can't work without the other," she smirked as she knew that they were going to work together this time.

"Alright I'll go left, Sora you hit her at the right, Kairi hit her as soon as you seen an opening," Riku planned.

They both agreed to his tactic and the boys rushed to their target. Fang as always waited for them to make the first move. Riku dashed to her left and he swung his sword with full force. As expected, she blocked him with her spear and she threw his sword back. Suddenly Sora came to her right and tried to hit the woman but she dodged his hits.

"Wasting your time like this isn't going to help you," she giggled.

"Nope, it's wasting yours," he grinned back at her.

The brunette boy pulled back and left Fang wide open. As she took a step back, instantly a flash of red hair appeared to her green eyes. Time felt slow to the woman as the girl swung at her. The sword was moving slowly to her eyes and Fang moaned as she tilted her whole upper body back to dodge the sharp weapon.

"Shit!" Kairi groaned.

Fang then placed her arms to the grass and performed a back flip. The woman's foot hit the red headed girl directly to her chin and sent her up in the air.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled. He raced to her aid as she was about to impact to the ground. Luckily the boy saved her just in time as he caught her. He placed her feet to the ground let her go. Kairi wiped the wound off her chin but she felt the sting sensation.

As Riku saw his friend take a hit to the chin, he started to take swings at Fang. She kept dodging and laughed as she did so. This made the boy more irritated and he finally used his full force to hit his target. With this, Fang dashed behind him with a grin of victory. He gasped and he quickly turned his head but he got interrupted with a punch to the face. Fang knocked him a full ten feet.

This didn't stop her from hitting her opponents. She started to run towards the other two knights. She visited them with strong kicks and swings with her spear. They dangerously dodge the attacks but how long could they keep up with the speedy woman?

The young knights separated from each other and tried to see which would be the next target. They glanced around their mini battlefield and the woman was nowhere to be found.

"She's up there!" the silver headed boy yelled from the ground.

Sora and Kairi gasped as they saw that Fang was up in the air. The woman was getting ready to throw her Blade Lance to one of them. She closed one eye and stuck her tongue out to aim for Kairi. She finally threw it with full speed and the boys predicted where she was aiming.

The red headed girl watched as the spear came closer to her. She didn't move not because she couldn't; she didn't want to move.

'_My Lustrous will protect me," _she thought.

She was activating her shield of light. Suddenly, she couldn't feel the power of the Lustrous come out. She clenched her hands and she closed her eyes multiple times. She tried to concentrate but that didn't work at all.

Fang and Sora stared with confusion. Why wasn't the girl moving? She had to dodge it before it could pierce through her flesh.

"It's not working!" she cried out. Why wasn't it activating?

"Kairi move!" the brunette boy warned her.

She couldn't move; she froze in shock. It was too late; it was too close to her. She let out a breath and she blinked once more to see that the spear was in front of her face. Suddenly someone collided with her puny body. They both rolled to the grass and the spear stabbed the earth.

She opened her azure eyes and saw that Riku was the one that saved her life. Sora ran to his friends and kneeled in front of them.

"Jeez Kairi don't ever do that again! You scared the living crap out of me!" Sora trembled.

Riku let her go and they both lifted themselves up. Kairi dusted off the grass and dirt off her shirt. She met with Riku's emerald eyes and they stared at each other for awhile.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He nodded in response. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to activate her Lustrous but it failed. Fang ran to her and grabbed the petite shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You could've gotten yourself killed!" she bellowed.

"I'm sorry is just that-"

"What? Why didn't you dodge?" she questioned the girl.

"Ummm….," she lowered her haze.

What was she supposed to say? If she said anything about her Lustrous, she would have to explain how she got it. If she explained how she got it then she would have to explain about the situation with Riku last night. She can't risk getting Riku into trouble.

"Well?" the woman pondered.

"I-it was too fast," she lied.

Fang furrowed her brows and she flinched to her response. Sora sighed and grabbed Kairi's shoulder.

"Look, we had a long session and it tired her out," Sora defended her.

"Hm…. Alright, session is over," Fang decided.

Finally the three knights left the yard and walked towards the mansion. Fang went to go pick up her spear. She pulled it off the ground and commanded her spear to disappear.

"That was my slowest throw," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

The moon was set high in the dark sky. The red haired girl decided to take a shower after her training session with Fang and her friends. The water sprinkled to her delicate, soft skin and the steam warmed her blood throughout her naked body. She took in the warm air and the water flowed down her body. Her hair was soaked and her face absorbed the nice steam which cleansed her face. She finally turned the faucet off and she stood there, thinking about what happened.

'_Why didn't it work?" _she wondered. Maybe she didn't know how to control it or it only responds when she is really in trouble.

She shoved the shower curtains to the side and she wrapped her white towel around her skinny body. She pulled her wet red hair to the back and wiped her soaked face. She headed towards the door and opened it quietly. She walked down the corridors and turned to her room. She shut the door and stared at herself in the mirror. She saw a vulnerable girl that didn't know what was going on and didn't know what to do.

"Come on Kairi, get a grip," she muttered to herself.

She unexpectedly felt something carve on her back again. She patted her right side of her back and she felt nothing there. She turned her back to face the mirror. The mirror reflected something black like a tattoo on her whole right side. She gasped and stepped closer to the mirror to get a good view at what it was.

She was shocked as she figured out what it was. "The mark…. of my Lustrous," she blinked.

Her mark looked like one angel wing; filled with the details of feathers. It covered her whole right side of her back. She cried and tried to wipe off the "ink" but it wouldn't disappear. She cried and looked around her room. What can she do? Now she can't show off her back.

She ran out of her room with her towel still wrapped around her trembling body. She didn't know what she was doing but she headed towards one of her best friend's room. Kairi bursted through his door and slammed it shut quickly. She turned her head and saw that the boy was lying on his bed, starring at the girl with astonishment. His emerald eyes lay on her towel and he was confused of what the girl was trying to attempt. The girl stepped closer to the frightened boy and he stood up as a response.

"Riku look," she pleaded with her angelic eyes. She swung her back to him and dragged her towel down a little so he can see a little glimpse of her mark.

"Your mark," he gasped.

"What do I do?" she wept in fear.

He turned her around to face her violet eyes. "Don't try to show it," he answered her.

Out of nowhere she hugged and he felt her wet body against his. She… was crying. Her wet lashes were going through his shirt and she wept on his hard chest.

"I-I'm scared, what happens if I get caught?" she feared.

He embraced her with his strong arms and rubbed his palms against her back.

"Shhh, it's okay, everything is going to be find, I'll make sure of it," he comforted her with a promise.

They stood there in silence, hearing the cry of a scared girl.

* * *

"My Lord," Vexen called as he kneeled before him. "I found out that the chosen one has friends that are very useful, their names are Kairi and Riku."

His master chuckled at him and the scientist grew confused.

"I already know my humble servant, my cousin spoke about that boy and he is already using him," the King explained.

"And what about the girl?" Vexen wondered.

"Oh she will be proven useful but not for her Lustrous, oh no, but her _**other**_ power… and the attachment to the boys," the master laughed evilly, echoing through his throne room.

* * *

**What's Kairi's other power? Will Kairi and Riku get caught? What will Vexen do to the three knights? Well stay tuned and please... LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**P.S: I will be leaving to my country Honduras at June 21 for two weeks! I will come back at July 7! So I will continue updating for now but when I leave I will not have any more internet! What I'm going to do with this is that when I come back I will update at least 2 or 3 chapters! I'm really sorry but I will suffer the most since their is no internet around there and you guys will still have it! IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS DON'T HESITATE TO ASK!**

**ALRIGHT, CHAO ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**JennyBlu:**Well this is a sad moment for me! This will be my last update for a while now =( But I promise you when I come back I will update 2 or 3 more chapters =) Well anyways I will miss my shows for two weeks like Legend of Korra and Young Justice so I will be behind. Enough of my blabbering now! Enjoy the new chapter =)

P.S. Thank you all for reading and leaving reviews! You guys make me want to write more everyday =)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The bright sunlight was hitting the black tainted windows. The long black limousine was moving in a slow pace now since Cid was busy smoking his unhealthy product. The five passengers could smell the toxic fume from the back. Their nostrils grew annoyed so the red headed girl that was sitting near the right window pressed down the button to level the glass the down. Finally the fumes escaped the car and they breathed in the clean air that was rushing inside.

The winds played with their hair and their skin took in the nostalgic feeling. Riku was sitting at the left side of the car. He faced the window and saw that they finally entered the town. He laid his head on the side and observed the details of Transverse Town. He was recalling how he began the day with his companions.

**Flashback**

_The beautiful morning had arrived. His friends and guard were sitting on the dining table, consuming their daily breakfast. Since Fang instructed them a healthy diet, they had to indulge reduced cereal and low fat milk. They had a side course of blue berry muffins and a cup of raw eggs that they must drink every day. They would save that for last and spit it out when their guard wasn't looking. They ate their meal in peace with comfortable silence. Their helper soon came to join them with her own breakfast. Her plate was filled with scrambled eggs, bacon, and smiley face pancakes. The three knights inhaled that rich, fat smell and licked their tongues in delight. Soon the older woman cleared her throat to grab their attention._

"_Nope, that's Vanille's breakfast, yours is right in front of you," she sipped her coffee._

_They all groaned, annoyed that Vanille would eat that delicious breakfast in front of them. She immediately dug into her food and consumed it all with a smile on her face. Sora had his mouth open and it caused him to drool in hunger. Vanille eyed him and teased him by making sounds of enjoyments._

"_Mmm, this tastes so good!"_

"_Can I have a bite?" the brunette asked._

"_NO!" she growled back._

"_Fine, no need to act like a fat ass on steroids," the boy insulted._

"_What!" Vanille barked._

"_Ahem, anyways," Fang interrupted, "what are we going to do today?"_

"_Huh, I thought you planned the day," Kairi thought._

"_Well, I didn't. So what do we do?" Fang wondered._

"_Oh, you guys can come with me to do the groceries!" Vanille squealed._

"_It's settled then, our mission is to help Vanille do the groceries," Fang decided._

_They all groaned once again. Grocery wasn't their thing. Adults don't need their kids to help do the groceries. They would just pick out rotten food and candy. They would cry if they don't get what they want. They are not those kids though. They don't need to help them period._

"_Oh, don't put those sad faces, be happy that you are going into town," Fang assured. "Now get dressed kiddies."_

_They stood up slowly like zombies. At least they didn't need to drink raw eggs._

"_Hold on, you forgot to drink your daily eggs," Fang reminded them._

"_Damn," Riku snapped._

"_Don't think I forgot," Fang laughed._

**End of Flashback**

The boy flashed his emerald eyes opened. Maybe this could help clear his head. He needed a day out of the mansion. It wasn't fun to be trapped in a glorious house you know. His darkness already made him feel trapped enough. He is just waiting until his dark reaction will appear again. Until then, he wanted to feel relaxed. Taking a stroll around the town would just do the trick.

The car finally made a stop in front of a café. The driver turned to face his passengers to signal that they have arrived.

"Well here you go, no need to thank me, you sorry asses," the blonde man grumbled.

"Who chose the job to drive us around?" Fang grinned.

"They don't pay me enough to do this job," Cid muttered after he inhaled his cigarette.

"They don't pay you at all," Vanille laughed.

"Hurry up and get out already you lazy maggots!" he screamed back. I guess he didn't have a comeback.

They all stepped out of the car one by one. Vanille was the last one to step out. She just had to make one last statement to the old man.

"You shouldn't smoke Cid, you know I can tell Shera on you, I have her on speed dial," she patted his shoulder.

"Do it and I'll kill you in your sleep," Cid growled.

"Tell your wife I said hi," she chirped and she stepped out of the vehicle.

"Nasty little witch," he chuckled.

He finally drove off with full speed. I guess he didn't want to say a proper good-bye to them. Either way, he had to pick them up later after their errand was done. They turned to stare at each other and decide what they were going to do.

"Okay, you kiddies have fun doing groceries, I have to meet up with someone," Fang waved to them as she headed her way out of the group.

"Hey!" Sora growled.

"Sorry kid, only one invitation," she winked. She dashed her way out of their before Sora could follow her.

"Hmph, fine Riku and I will just explore the town," the brunette decided.

"Um, hello, you have to come with me," Vanille stopped him.

"That's woman stuff so… bye," Sora insulted. He quickly grabbed Riku out of there before Vanille could make a statement about his sexist insult.

"Fine! Let's go Kairi!" she pulled the girl.

Vanille dragged the poor girl across the concrete. This was not what Kairi wanted to do.

"I'm going to kill Sora," she rasped under her breath.

* * *

The two girls walked into the Transverse Supermarket. The cold air hit their skin as they entered. Vanille grabbed one of the carts that were packed together and rolled it inside. Kairi was sporting a cream boxy slub knit top featuring black chiffon trimmings and black jeggings with small black heel shoes.

"Well let's start with aisle 1 and work our way up," Vanille suggested. Aisle 1 was where the vegetables and fruits were. It grew humid due to the fact that the sprinklers were on. Kairi saw that they were made for the vegetables. They looked so healthy, clean, and not to mention their green color made it look so delicious. As Kairi walked behind Vanille, she studied her. The light red head was wearing a seashell pink dotted mesh trim top with denim shorts and pink flats. It was as if she would wear every bright color that matched her. She was bubbly and outgoing so the outfits that she would put on would go with her.

She observed Vanille silently. She was grabbing a clear plastic bag and she grabbed the necessary products that would be needed for her. Tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, onions, lettuce, you name it. Vanille soon caught the girl looking at her. She then shined a radiant smile that made the other girl mirror her actions.

"Grab some apples for me," Vanille sweetly commanded her.

Kairi grabbed a plastic bag and grabbed a couple of fresh apples.

"You seem… out of whack for awhile," Vanille told her.

"Huh?" Kairi turned around to face the worried girl.

"You can tell me, I won't tell a living soul," Vanille promised.

Kairi hesitated for a few seconds. She distracted herself by wrapping up the apples and placed them carefully in the metal cart. Well, she did promise right? Vanille rolled the cart and waved to Kairi to follow her to the next aisle. It was the bakery section and Vanille did not hesitate to grab bakery mixes.

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, I mean if you're pregnant I can totally keep that a secret."

"W-what! It's not that!" Kairi screamed. "Geez, where did you get that from?"

"Oh, I thought you and Sora were-"

"N-no! Never!" the girl flustered.

"Oh, sorry is just that I thought you were already going out with him," Vanille laughed.

"No, we're just… friends," she hesitated.

Vanille eyed her from head to toe and gave her a grin. She grabbed the last cake mix and headed to the next aisle which was the canned goods. She started to grab several cans from the shelves and didn't even look at them.

"Well, can I tell you something?" Kairi wondered.

"Shoot," Vanille responded.

"Well two days ago I…. got my Lustrous."

Vanille then sharply turns her head. Her green eyes were wide opened as well as her jaw.

"Oh my gosh...good for you, what's your power?"

"It's a shield."

"Now that's useful, at least you have back up," she grinned.

Kairi then hesitated to tell her how she got it. "I got it when I was in-"

"You know how I got mine? This was a long time ago," she explained, "it was after Fang got her Lustrous and she was having trouble with it. She was saying that sometimes her animal instincts make her go rogue so no one would dare to go near her."

**Flashback**

"_Fang, where are you?" Vanille echoed out._

_A little girl that was just 16 years old was walking through the woods. She was wearing a black button front romper. It was a v-neck and the wais of the clothing was tight to her body to reveal her slim figure. She had short red hair that was separated into two short pigtails. She rubbed her arms to build up warmth. It was getting late and cold. Today wasn't a very good day to find her friend in the dark._

_Her friends had told her that Fang ran away into the woods and they haven't seen her for hours. Vanille grew worried so she decided to go find her. Maybe it was her Lustrous acting up again. She didn't want to see her friend resist the urge to kill something. She could get hurt as a matter fact._

"_Fang!" she hollered once again._

_Nothing but crickets and the scrunching of the colorful autumn leaves. She let out a breath has the temperature lowered every minute. She needed to find her friend before she could catch a cold. Everyone was worried about her so why didn't they assist the young girl?_

"_Their afraid of her," Vanille muttered._

_Everyone was afraid that the woman would act up again. Not long ago, Fang had wounded one of her comrades as soon as she activated her Lustrous. She couldn't control the animal inside so everyone grew aware that she was wild. Vanille furrowed her brows as she thought about the comments that the people would make to her friend._

"_She's not a wild animal, she just needs help," she stated to herself._

_Her ears perked up as she heard grunts up ahead. She gasped as she realized that there was a figure kneeling to the ground. She cautiously stepped closer to view what it could be. As she finally squinted a bit and grew closer, she saw Fang._

"_Fang!" she ran to her friend in pain._

"_Vanille… l-leave n-now!" the woman barked with painful grunts. Fang's white cutout knit top was covered in dirt and her shorts were filled with rips. Her skin looked like it was scratched by sharp nails. She started to hyperventilate as her gasp for air grew heavy. Big drops of sweat were hitting the ground and her tan skin was moist. Vanille stalked closer to her a bit and ignored the woman's warning._

"_Let me help you," she whispered._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" the woman roared._

_Fang bolted up and revealed these pair of cat eyes. Her teeth grew to be sharp fangs and her sharp nails were ready to dig into flesh. Vanille tried to step back a bit but she tripped in fear. Fang stalked closer to her prey; not knowing that she was about to attack her dear friend._

"_Fang don't!" the girl cried._

_She growled and soon pounced to Vanille. The frightened girl shut her eyes and covered herself with her arms. Suddenly a bright light flashed into her eyes. She felt an unordinary change inside her body. It wasn't bad; it made her feel warm and safe. Her skin started to be consumed by a bright crystal. She couldn't contain the heat of her pupils. She opened her eyes and she revealed a green glowing color of her pupils._

_Fang's nails finally impacted with the crystallized skin. It made a heated spark and it broke one of her talons. The wild predator backed away and fell to the ground in pain. Fang then grew in pain as she tried to resist the urge to kill again. Her features soon disappeared and grew back to normal. Vanille then turned her pale skin back to normal. She heard Fang huff heavily and she crawled towards her direction. She placed her hand on top of Fang's head and calmed the woman's headache by petting her brown hair._

"_I-I'm s-so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing!" Fang cried out. Her tears started to run down her tan face._

"_Its okay, no need to be sorry, I just wanted to help you that's all."_

"_No it's not okay Vanille! What am I suppose to do, I can't control myself!"_

"_Then let the master help you," the girl pleaded._

"_I can't, he won't-"_

"_Master Angeal is not scared of you! He will help you!" Vanille screamed. "Why can't you just accept it! There are people who are worried about you, you can't just throw them away… you can't throw me away!"_

"_I don't want to see you hurt!" the woman snapped back._

_The girl flinched from her rage. Vanille lowered her gaze in disappointment. Weren't her friends more important?_

"_Look Fang, the only way you can make me safe is to get the help you need, not just wandering around to kill your next victim," Vanille explained._

"…_."_

"_Come on, Angeal and I will make sure you master your power," she assured her friend._

"…_.Fine," she sighed._

_Vanille then helped her up and used her body for support to help the hurt woman walk. Fang then let out a chuckle and ruffled Vanille's hair._

"_Hey, what's so funny?" Vanille giggled._

"_Nothing, it's just that you didn't realize that you got your own Lustrous," she reminded her. "So, you can use crystals now, nice."_

"_Well, I'm shiny now," she smiled._

**End of Flashback**

"Wow, you guys trained under Angeal Hewley!" Kairi chirped.

"Jeez, is that what you got to say?"

"Hello! It's Angeal! He's so cool!" she squealed.

"Heh-Heh, well he gave us a lecture when we told him but you know he actually helped Fang out," she revealed. "Now Fang is one of his top students that graduated to be a Secret Knight."

As they continued down the last aisle, Vanille then remembered that she interrupted Kairi.

"Oh, so how did you get yours?" she asked.

"Well, the same way you got yours," she smiled.

"A Shadow attacked you or something?"

She laughed nervously, "You could say that."

* * *

The two boys were wandering around the town. At least they didn't have to do the groceries. People passed by them, eyeing them from head to toe. The thing is, only the girls were doing that. They would giggle, wink, and wave at them as they passed by. Well, at least the female mortals greeted them with open arms.

Sora was wearing a gray sleeveless sweater with denim jeans and black high tops. Riku on the other hand was sporting a distressed v-neck tee with black jeans and white and black sneakers. They were grabbing the people's attention because they didn't look ordinary. A boy with spiky hair and another with silver were really popping out of the crowd. Not to mention, they looked hot. One looked like a puppy that had the most gorgeous ocean eyes ever. The other was much more muscular and his looks were so masculine. They were definitely not from around here, that's for sure.

"So… what's up?" the brunette broke the silence.

"Nothing, just trying to ignore the crowd," he responded while he was staring at one of the girls. She looked pretty chubby and if he wasn't mistaken, she mouthed the words "I love you". He looked the other way immediately as he was soon freaked out by the weird fan girl.

"Well well well, it looks like you got another fan girl," Sora joked.

"The sooner we leave here the better," his friend muttered.

"Well I wouldn't blame them," the boy wiggled his brow.

"Ummm, are you trying to get on to me right now?" Riku freaked out. "We're out in public right now you know so stop trying to embarrasses me."

"Okay, just watch this," Sora giggled. He grabbed Riku's arm and ran a little more forward. He them pulled the brakes and cleared his throat.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please!" the brunette raised his arm. "I have great news! My friend and I here…. are gay!"

Complete silence. Everyone literally stopped in their tracks and stared at the supposedly gay couple. Riku's mouth dropped with embarrassment. What the hell was he doing? Suddenly when he thought that the crowd was going to run away from them, a girl literally screamed out. Soon the rest of the girls followed.

"Oh gosh that is the cutest yaoi EVER!"

Riku flinched in astonishment. He thought that they were going to be disappointed that they were "dating" but the girls actually supported it. What is this world coming too?

"You stupid motherfucker, why the fuck did you do that?" Riku grabbed Sora's shirt.

"Well, I thought that you were getting annoyed of the girls staring at you so I was going to save your ass and lie that we were together," he smiled, "guess I was wrong."

"I'm going to kill you!"

Riku started to chase after Sora as he pushed through the crowd. Sora was just laughing his ass off as he ran away from his angry "boyfriend".

"You gotta run faster than that, "Darling"!"

"Don't worry your little ass, "Love"!"

As the brunette pulled a sharp turn, he clashed into one of the strangers. They both collided to the concrete. Sora then grunted in pain and the stranger followed. He heard a moan of a female as he rubbed his spiky hair. He is going to get his ass whooped.

"Hey, I'm so sorry…." Sora stopped as he saw a girl with short cropped hair. Her brown silky hair was layered and it appeared that she had a red braid that stretched to her ankles. She was dressed in a rose colored cropped lace cami and a black short panel skirt with ballet flats that matched her top. What caught the boy's attention the most was her eyes. Her left eye was blue while the right was green. Her heart- shaped face was really recognizable.

Riku finally caught up with Sora. He soon stared at the two bodies that were on the sidewalk. He realized that the pretty girl was one of his friends in Hollow Bastion. She picked herself up and dusted the dirt off her skirt.

"What a greeting," she laughed as her different colored eyes made contacted with theirs.

"Y-Yuna!" they both blurted out.

"The one and only!" she chirped out of her pink lips.

Sora then picked himself up and ran to the girl to give her a welcoming hug. Riku soon followed his friend and patted Yuna in the back.

"What are you doing here?" Sora wanted to know.

"I got-"

"Hey guys, guess who we ran into!" a familiar voice hollered.

The trio turned to the voice and saw three people walking towards them. They saw Vanille and Kairi but there was one familiar face that they didn't expect to see. The boy that was strolling with them was carrying a couple of grocery bags. He had short dirty blonde hair and oceanic eyes. He appeared to look older than the other boys and muscular than Riku. His skin was a beach tan that glowed. What made him glow more was his wardrobe. He was wearing a white hooded tank with yellow cargo pants and blue shoes. It made him pop out more and he looked like the average surfer guy.

"Tidus!" the brunette boy exclaimed.

"Hey what's up guys?" Tidus smiled.

* * *

Walking towards the alley way was a tanned woman with wavy brown hair. She was wearing a white cropped trapeze tank that featured a heart graphic design with geometric and studded details inside of the shape. She mixed it with really tight black skinnies and black pumps. She walked slowly inside the dark alley. She took a look around just in case no one was there.

"Hey," a voice called to her. She turned around to see her other two coworkers. The short girl was dressed in a black stylin' cropped bustier featuring ditsy daisy prints around, a white short woven skirt with trouser style front pockets, and low top converse. The tall male was sporting a lightweight leather jacket, a white wife beater, black pants, and high top converse.

"Huh, Yuffie and Leon, I knew you guys were here," Fang grinned. "I can smell you a mile away."

"I must smell really good!" the petite girl laughed.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" the woman wondered.

"We got a delivery of fresh meat," Leon informed, "We have to take care of those little kids."

Fang gasped, "What, we have new Secret Knights already?"

"Yup," Yuffie blurted, "They're really good!"

"Fuck, new Pures now Secrets!" Fang pulled her hair back. "So, did you find anything new?"

"Mmm, nope, sorry!" the girl shrugged.

The woman sighed, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

"Wait so let me get this straight," Sora concluded, "You guys are now part of the Secret Knights?"

"Yeah, King Noctis offered us," Yuna explained. "He saw potential in us."

"Yeah not only that but others graduated as well!" Tidus revealed.

"Like who?" Kairi questioned the beach looking boy.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough," he grinned.

As they continued to walk where they were dropped off before, Tidus elbowed Sora lightly on the rib. As the brunette put his attentions towards the blonde, he felt Tidus come closer to him.

"Hey so, did you get Kairi yet?" Tidus wiggled his brows.

"W-what, n-no, you're crazy!" the boy stuttered.

"Oh man! When will you ever get it in? You gotta learn by me," the blonde boy winked.

"Oh please, you'll never get Yuna with that type of attitude," Sora rolled his eyes.

"Pshhhh, I'm already with her and we're having-"

"Too much information dude, keep that to yourself," Sora raised his palm to shut his friend's mouth.

They finally reached the stop and waited for Fang to return, and for Cid to come back from his break (which was whenever he felt like coming).

"So Yuna, how are you doing?" Kairi asked.

"Well I'm great, Tidus is fine, and…. I'm actually dating him," Yuna revealed hesitantly.

"What, when!" the girl was shocked.

"I think the day after you left, but you know he actually is the guy that I want to be with," she explained. "I feel different with him and he doesn't make me feel uptight. He makes me live my life the way I want it to be instead of how my… father wanted."

"That's good to know," Kairi shook her shoulder, "maybe he can help you get through your tough times."

Yuna's parents were very distant from her. She never really recognized her mother since she died from a Reaper. Her father was busy doing his duty as a summoner for Hollow Bastion. Her father always wanted her to be just like him. He made her be uptight to her duties and always place her training first. You could say he was strict.

But as she grew older, she didn't want to follow all those rules. She couldn't explore any worlds once she became a full-fledged summoner. She would have been imprisoned inside the castle, all alone in the sanctuary of the castle. She met Tidus when they were young and he actually helped her make her decision of being who she wanted to be. She followed him to be one of King Noctis soldiers. Now look where she is now; one of the King's Secret Knights.

Her father disapproved but he couldn't stop her. She was going to live the life that she always wanted. Ever since then, she never talked to her father.

"Hey, you can talk to your father whenever you want, he can't be mad forever," Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, when I feel it's the right time," Yuna shook her head.

"Hey there you guys are!"

They all turned to face Fang, Yuffie, and Leon. They were coming towards their way. Yuffie was waving and running towards the group while the other two were taking their time. Yuffie then gave Kairi a big squeeze and choked the air out of the girl.

"It's great to see you again!" the black haired girl let go of Kairi.

"Yeah, nice to see you too," Kairi blinked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Come on you two, we're heading back to HQ," Leon ordered.

"Right, see ya later!" Tidus waved at them all.

As the blonde kid and Yuna walked towards the supervisor, Leon had to drag Yuffie by the ear since she kept hugging everyone. They finally left their friends and disappeared. The others waited for Cid to come back. The thing is they didn't know when.

* * *

The moon rose up to the glittering diamonds of the sky. Cid had already picked them up around an hour later and they had a big fit. He was taking his cigarette break but they didn't take his bullshit.

Everyone was asleep at their usual curfew. It was around midnight and once again, the silver haired boy had trouble sleeping. His sickness was acting up and he couldn't contain. He rolled around his bed sheets, kicked constantly, and huffed out exhausted grunts. His orbs glowed emerald to amber; blinking back and forth as if he were fighting it. He had to get out, he felt tight being inside his dorm where he was sweating and feeling the rush of pain.

He walked out of his room and rushed toward the kitchen to head out the back door. He ran towards the forest, struggling since he couldn't control his balance. He had to get far away from the house. He didn't want to risk hurting anyone again. As he ran, passing by trees, he came into a complete stop. He couldn't run anymore, he was growing weak. He kneeled down as he took in some fresh air to cool himself. His darkness didn't want to give up on him, even if it meant hurting him to the extent of death.

Suddenly, a creepy laughed roamed the area. Riku flinched his head up and saw a dark hooded figure. He caught the figures eyes; ice, cold amber. He knew who he was, it was a Reaper; the enemy of the King. He continued to laugh and grin evilly as he stalked closer to the weaken boy.

"Why fight? You know very well that all he wants is you to give in," the figure chuckled.

"Who?" the boy questioned him.

"The Master, he wants you to join him, use you as one of his vessels, don't you see how much power you can gain from him," he hissed.

"I… don't give a fuck!" Riku huffed. He was growing exhausted once again.

"Pity, well I guess if you're going to refuse his offer then I don't see why you're important anymore," he smiled. His eyes started to glow within his pupils. Instead of glowing amber, it shimmered into a bright green. He lifted his hand and summoned ice in the palm of his hand; it caused his whole left arm to freeze. Riku had to force himself up and be on guard. He summoned his sword and held it against him.

The guy smiled and threw the first move. He started to throw chunks of ice to the boy. Riku sliced the iced rocks and kept repeating the same action. The opponent kept laughing and he knew he was going to grow tired of doing the same thing.

"Good, but let's see if you can take on bigger ones!"

The balls of ice grew heavier and Riku couldn't slice it. He threw himself to the side. The hooded figure followed him though but Riku used his sword as a shield to avoid getting hit. Suddenly the rocks grew heavier and he couldn't continue to protect himself. He finally got it with several rocks of ice. He then bumped into a tree and he continued to receive strikes of cold ice. He kept in his grunts but the painful stabs of ice made it worse.

The guy then stopped his attack. He laughed loudly which echoed throughout the forest.

"That's all you got? You're useless!" he laughed. "Hey, the least I kind do is to end your life so you don't make a fool out of yourself in front of the Master."

He stalked closer to the defeated boy. He then made a long, sharp stick of ice appear. He held it firmly as he stopped in front of Riku. The boy felt a rush of pain inside. His veins glowed, his eyes turned amber, and his skin grew pale. The man smiled has he saw his minor transformation and continued to strike his kill. He raised his stick and he was going to pierce his heart. Riku was this close to burst dark energy to his opponent but something shiny appeared in front him.

The guy felt his weapon strike something hard. He realized that something blocked him from killing his prey. He saw someone blocking off his ice with their arm, but not just an ordinary arm; and armored arm. It was made out of crystal and it glowed bright. The person then threw back the weapon which also pushed back the enemy far enough.

"Vanille?" the exhausted boy gasped.

She stood right in front of Riku, taking his place. She was now going to fight and protect the distraught boy.

"Bring it," she barked.

"Hmph, I guess I'll kill you off another time, weakling," the figure uttered.

The man withdrew himself and opened a dark portal to another world. He entered and left the battle. Vanille then armored herself down and rushed to Riku's aid. His features were back to normal as she studied him. She shined a quick smile as he showed no signs of darkness coming out.

"You knew didn't you," he whispered.

"…. Yeah," she responded softly.

"Kairi told you didn't she," he lowered his gaze.

"No."

He gasped and made contact with her green orbs. He tried to look for an answer through her eyes but he couldn't grasp it.

"How?" he wondered.

"It was your healing," she explained, "look."

She pointed at his body and his green eyes widened. He saw his wounds healing themselves. The scars and scratches were fading away. He raised his arm and saw that the slit that the man left was disappearing. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"What…. Is this?"

"It's your darkness," she answered, "I saw it when you got hurt on your first hunt; you were healing all by yourself without me casting a healing spell."

* * *

Wow good chapter if I don't say so myself! Well I won't forget the promise I made you guys! So what is Vanille going to do with Riku? Will Fang know about this too? Wait until next chapter, a lot of shit is going down! Hey I will give you a little** spoiler questionare**:

**What will Riku do when everything blows out of hand when he actually can't control his darkness anymore?**

That's for you guys to guess for awhile muwhahahaha!

I will miss you guys a lot! I will return so don't fret! Thank you readers for following me and I will see you soon! =)


	8. Chapter 8

**JennyBlu:**I am terribly sorry that I delayed the update. During my vacation I couldn't write a lot because I had developed a sickness and I barley ate for two weeks! I can't believe I lost a lot of weight! Well the good news is that my grandmother is better now and I'm very grateful that I got the chance to see her once again. Anyways I was delayed to update on Saturday because of stupid immigration. Cops can be very mean sometimes =( I couldn't update on Sunday because I was just very tired and I'm very sorry that I didn't update earlier today because I had to do the finishing touches on this chapter! Well thank you for waiting and here you go =)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The dark hooded figure was walking down the long corridors. There was no light, only darkness; just the way they like it. The walls that he was passing by were painted in white with a hint of pale blue. He was headed to his king's lair, where he waited for some news from his loyal subjects, where he gives his loyal subjects orders, and where he plans alone with his sick head.

He finally reached the door of his majesty and he entered with a bit of nervousness. He slowly made his way in front of the king. As he reached the beginning of the stairs that reached his throne, he kneeled as it showed respect. After he finished bowing his head, he laid his amber eyes to his superior. He showed himself and out came his long pale blonde hair.

"What news do you bring me Vexen?" the king asked in the darkness.

"I just wanted to notify you that I spoke with one of your … "pawns", and that he refuses to accept the offer you and your cousin have given him," he explained.

"…. Ha-ha-ha," the master chuckled. The man before him grew confused.

"What's so funny?" he pondered.

"Well I knew that long before we given him the gift. He wasn't going to give up without a fight, and that's why I want him."

"Well then I shall be leaving and going back to work," he bowed his head once again and tried to make his way out. He was relieved that the meeting was short.

"Care to tell me more about your visit Vexen?" the king questioned him, stopping him from his tracks. He gulped as his anxiety kicked in again. The blonde old man turned slowly and made his way back in front of his master, but this time not kneeling.

"I had… engaged him in battle, trying to kill him," he revealed hesitantly.

"And why is that?"

"Don't you see Master, he's useless! He doesn't accept your gift so I had to kill him!"

There was a moment of silence as the king rubbed his face, hiding his expression. But then an evil chuckle was let out his master's mouth. But it wasn't that he was laughing about what he said, it was what he did. It wasn't a happy amusement, it was an angry cackle. The master was enraged but he found the poor excuse funny. Vexen bowed his head because he knew what he was expecting now. The man rose from his chair and clapped.

"Amusing it is, the excuse you give me after disobeying orders Vexen, and I thought better from you since you have the brains from the rest of my subjects," he laughed while coming down the stairs of his throne. "I mean you're smart so why can't you obey the simplest orders? It doesn't take a scientist to figure it out."

He suddenly dashed to the vulnerable slave of his. Vexen gasped as he saw his king right in front of his face.

"Oh wait, I just remembered, you _are_ a scientist." He smacked Vexen across the face with brute force. The man fell on the floor and whimpered a bit as he felt the steamy sensation of the impact. His master walked towards him and kneeled in front of his face. He pulled his blonde hair up to make contact with his trembling amber eyes.

"It seems that you need help in comprehending these simple orders so let me make it more clearly for the scientist. Do **not** **touch** the boy or so help me God I will torture you until you bleed to your misery! Now do you get the picture?"

Vexen nodded and the king threw is head back.

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

The blonde man stood up and rushed out of there, fearing that his superior will make another move. He shut the door behind him and touched his hot cheek. As he turned his eyes to the right he spotted a hooded figure, leaning against the wall with their arms crossed. He knew who it was when he saw that smirk of theirs.

"I told you not to mess with my prey."

"Hmph," he responded as he walked towards his coworker. As he passed by, he stopped right in front of his short accomplice.

"The second the master orders us to kill him, I won't let you have your scarp," he muttered in anger.

The hooded figure stood correctly and stalked closer to Vexen.

"Don't ever touch him again or I'll slit that wrinkly throat of yours."

The man smiled, challenging his associate to do so. After five seconds, he looked away. He then made his way down the dark hall, hiding in the shadows without turning back.

"I look forward to dissecting his body."

* * *

Vanille had finally led Riku back to the mansion after the altercation. They successfully made it to the boy's room. Riku laid down on his bed and Vanille look through his body for any wounds. But of course, his darkness beat her right to it. The silver headed boy gazed at his body as well but he knew there were no injuries. He then met Vanille's green eyes that were filled with distress. She then lowered her gaze to not face the boy that was cursed with evil inside.

"I won't tell Fang or the others," she decided.

"No, if you want to then-"

"I don't, I can tell you don't want to worry your friends. Either way, it's not my place to do so," she stated.

Riku let out a sigh of exhaustion. He knew what she meant. He was entrusted to either tell Fang or keep it a secret. With that answer of hers, Vanille wanted him to do the right thing.

"Can you do anything about the darkness?" he asked.

"Well I can check the books but a spell that can get rid of it can take a while to prepare," she answered honestly.

"What should I do then?"

She walked away from him and headed towards the exit. She was disappointed that he never told anyone about his problem. What hurt the most inside; he wasn't ever going to tell them.

"I'll try to help you but it's your decision to tell Fang."

And with that answer, she left and shut the door quietly. Riku lowered his emerald orbs and let out a breath.

"Thank you, Vanille."

* * *

The morning sun hit its position in the sky. The rays hit through the window glass that caused the house to gleam inside and wake its guests. Vanille had already finished her ritual to make breakfast once again. She sported a white solid peplum tee with black shorts and black combat boots. Her hair shined a bright red as she made her way closer to the kitchen window. There, she started to wash the pile of dirty dishes to clear her head a bit.

She knew from the start that Riku was having difficulty the day he first hunted with Fang. She saw that his wounds were healed before she had a shot at it. Not only that, she saw how it healed. The small wounds glowed purple and it was painfully burning away the infection. She did tell Fang that it healed itself, but what she didn't tell her was the darkness that was inside of him.

The day when he was reaching out for his Lustrous caught her attention. How exhausted he was after a simple mediation had frightened her. It wasn't normal for him to have a weak stamina like that. If he did have energy that weak then he would have never been chosen to a Pure Knight.

If she wanted to help Riku, she had to do research about the illness. Only it wasn't an illness, it was a spell. That spell was black magic which was forbidden around the worlds. It only brings destruction, bringing corruption to the mind of others. That's why Riku loses control; his mind is being corrupted.

What she had to figure out is what kind of spell it is and who is the user who casted it. With that information she can figure out the level of the magic and spell that can cancel the effect.

"That's seems easier said than done," she sighed softly.

"What is?"

The girl gasped in distraught and quickly twirled around. Fang was chewing on an apple, observing the dumbfounded face that her friend made. She was dressed in a green sleeveless tee that had a black tribal print in the middle. Her jeans were denim that had a brown belt which matched her brown sandals.

"O-oh I-it's nothing!" she stuttered.

"Are you okay, because I think it's not really normal for a person to be talking to themselves," Fang raised her brow.

"Ha-ha well you know me," she laughed nervously, rubbing her head to ease the tension.

"Well don't go crazy now, I need someone sane enough to take care of these pups," Fang smiled.

"Oh don't be that rude Fang, they are one of a kind you know," the girl chuckled.

"He-He," the woman lowered her gaze, "you got that right."

She saw so much potential in these kids that she actually started to grow accustomed to them. It was like they were her children; annoying little brats that aren't ready to face the real threat.

"_I shouldn't be one to talk though," _she thought, _"I was like them when I was their age." _It was really funny though, Sora reminded her of a big lug that was as just as goofy as him.

"I think I'm going to train with the little runt today," Fang decided as she took another bite of her juicy apple.

"Only him, why?" she questioned.

"I want to see what the Kingdom Key can do," the woman smiled.

* * *

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kairi questioned.

"Last night," the silver haired boy avoided her eyes. He was wearing a simple white tee and baggy black pants.

He had called her into his room to speak with her. She had on her blue sleeveless dress that featured a cutout in the back and pink flats. He didn't want to look at her when he told her what had happened to him. Now she will get more worried and she will never leave him alone.

"I… went out of control again," he sighed.

"What!" she gasped.

"I went to the woods… but then…" he stopped. How can he put this in a simple manner that she won't burst out screaming? Nope, there was no other way.

"But then what?" she hinted him to go on.

"… A reaper attacked me."

"…" She froze. She had no words to come out. Her eyes showed how she felt inside. She was screaming internally, the news burned her heart inside-out, but there were no words to slip out of her pink lips. He can tell she was holding it in.

He stood up from his bedstead and walked towards the paralyzed girl. He laid his hand on her shoulder but she smacked it before he touched her skin. He pulled his palm away and saw that the girl was moving again.

"It's time to tell Riku!" she yelled out. "Don't you see, you're getting out of control and what's worse is that someone attacked you!"

"…."

"Aren't you gonna tell Fang about it?"

"I don't need to," he responded, "Vanille already knows."

"What?" she mouthed.

"If you let me explain, I'll tell you what happened last night," he sighed. "A reaper showed up right after I was handling the darkness. I was weak and he wounded me. He was... going to kill me."

"Why?" she asked confusingly.

"He said something about the darkness inside me, that I didn't accept the "gift" from his master," he held his chin.

"So that means-"

"Yes, someone put this darkness purposely," he answered for her. "Thank goodness Vanille came in."

"She saved you?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Does… she know?" she hesitantly questioned.

He nodded in response. "She actually knew all along."

"But how?" she wondered.

"When she healed me for the first time, she said that I already healed myself and she saw the process in her own eyes."

"Wait, you can heal?" she raised her brow.

"Apparently I can, with this darkness in me I can heal automatically like last night," he told her.

"Well, at least there is one good thing that the darkness can do," she half smiled.

"Less worried now?" he joked as he sat down on his bed.

"I'm always worried," she followed him. She then sat beside him and looked straight down to the floor. She did not want to ask this question but she had to make sure.

"So, is Vanille gonna tell Fang about this?"

He paused for a moment. "Well, she basically gave me a choice to do so myself but I'm guessing that she wants me to do that right thing."

"Ohhh, she is expecting you to tell her," the girl understood clearly. _"Well, at least someone is with me, maybe she can give Riku a push to tell the truth," _she thought.

"I'm not going to though," Riku informed the girl, as if he was reading her every thought.

"What?" Kairi flinched, "But Vanille-"

"Vanille said that she will cure me if she can, so I'll wait for a while and if she can't, well then you can have it your way," he responded with a tone that wanted to end the discussion.

She stared at the floor. Riku had never used a tone of annoyance to her before. She just wanted to know what he was going to do. She can be very protective at times but it was fir his own good.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know-"

"No, you don't know," he stood up from his mattress, "this thing inside of me… it's driving me insane! It just pops out of nowhere and it kills me just to hold back! There are voices inside my head telling me to accept it, to accept him!"

She looked up to his enraged face. She saw a boy that was exhausted, tortured, and afraid. But what did he fear? She thought he was the strongest out of all of them, that he didn't fear anything. He had always showed courage and he would always shield his friends. Why is he afraid?

"Are you scared of him?" she whispered.

"The voice?" he lowered his gaze, "no."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that I will give in, I'm afraid that I won't be myself anymore, I'm afraid of the pain," he paused but continued, "I'm afraid that I will hurt my friends."

She stood up and ran to him, embracing him in her arms. She was putting a burden on him; herself. He was afraid that he would give in but what keeps pulling him was the safety of his friends. He didn't want to lose control because he didn't want to hurt his friends.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, tears rolling down her skin. "I don't want to have it my way; I just want to protect you."

"…"

"I don't want to be the punishment for you; you don't need to care for me… or for Sora."

"You're not putting extra weight on me, it was my job from the beginning to watch over you guys," he rubbed her hair, feeling his fabric absorb her tears.

"What do you mean?" she stared at his emerald eyes.

He sighed, "Nothing, I won't let the darkness get in the way to help you guys. I would do whatever it takes to not hurt you or anyone."

He wiped away her tears and gave her a sweet smile. She felt his cold fingers dry her cheek. There were times when she had feelings for Riku because he was the one that would always look out for her. But there was Sora and she did have feelings for him as well. These feelings were so difficult to comprehend. She decided to let go before she did something stupid.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"No it's just that-"

A knock interrupted the girl. The creaking of the door signaled them to look at the visitor. It was Vanille that had knocked to come inside his room.

"Riku, Fang and Sora had gone to train," she told him, "It's a good time to search for a spell."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"The library."

* * *

"Why did you wake me up today?" the brunette yawned.

"It's twelve Sora," Fang groaned, pulling her hair back.

The boy was dressed in a grey shirt and black jeans with black sneakers. Fang had him up from his slumber which lasted for 15 hours. He had enough time to rest so it was time to do something beneficial. He looked around to see if his friends were here to train but they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey where are Kairi and Riku?"

"I'm not going to train them today," she smiled.

"So you only want to torture me, that's just super," he rolled his eyes.

"Hey be grateful," she grinned, "this training is just for you."

"Really!" he gloated as he sharply turned his head to her.

"Yup, since you hold the Kingdom Key I want to help you discover the special ability."

"Secret… ability?" the boy repeated.

"You see," she started, "the Kingdom Key is very notable to many, even to our enemies. Have you heard of its tale?"

"Ummmmmm…"

She sighed, "I expected much. Well as you have heard, the light creates every Keyblade. It is said that the Keepers of Blades chooses who receives which Keyblade. Well, the light decided to form a Keyblade that had access to the purest world, the Realm of Light. Not only does it open the gates to the world, but it has access to its power."

"Whoa," he whispered. He had no idea that his Keyblade had that kind of power. But why had the light created such a valuable weapon?

"The light had given the weapon to the Keepers and gave an order to keep it hidden until they had found someone who can hold such dangerous power. For centuries, the Keepers had tried to search for the warrior to end the war between darkness and light."

"What happened then?"

"The Reapers had annihilated every Keeper," she revealed.

"What, why?" he anxiously asked.

"Since the Reapers heard of this news, they had also searched for the warrior. They wasted time so they chose to murder every Keeper in Hollow Bastion. They thought that they were the only ones to know the hidden place that stashed the Kingdom Key so the secrecy went down to their graves."

"But I have it now," Sora stated.

"Because there is one last Keeper," she exposed. "There was one last Keeper that was young and actually survived the killing spree."

"It was that girl right? The one that told me to grab the Keyblade," he recalled.

"That's correct so be thankful that she _accidentally_ gave you the key," she grinned.

"Yeah…. Hey what do you mean _accidentally_!"

"You don't actually think that you're the warrior that we are desperately waiting for."

"Grrr, you know what, I'm going to prove to you that I am!" he gloated.

"You can try but I doubt that you can activate the ability," she egged him on.

He growled; he was tired of being treated like a kid. The Keeper gave him the key for a reason. He can take on the responsibility of wielding the weapon. It was time to show them that he was ready to be the one to end the darkness. He was now getting serious.

"_That's it get mad," _Fang thought, _"Prove to everyone that you are really the warrior that was destined to aid us all."_

"Let's get this over with then!" he shouted with determination.

* * *

It was cold in the laboratory. Pure cold ice covered the walls and the room temperature had decreased drastically. The mad scientist had trashed his room, releasing his anger by freezing the whole place.

"I'll wipe that smirk off that face of yours, that little punk!" he hissed in spite.

He truly despised his comrade and he couldn't wait until he had the chance to sinfully murder the weakling. He didn't care if he was going against the king's orders; he was going to use the boy as an advantage.

"Wow you really trashed your room," a voice from behind hollered. "Aw, is the baby mad that _daddy_ sent him to his room?"

Vexen shifted his head a bit to stare at the intruder. He knew who it was already even if she had her black hood to hide her face. That annoying voice was familiar to everyone. She always had a smart mouth that countered his intelligence.

"So, what do you want from me?" she yawned as she leaned against icy wall.

"I need you to do me a favor," he turned to her. He then walked towards his comrade and took her hand. He had given her a small, black capsule.

"What, you want me to take my medicine?"

"No you idiot, you're gonna give this to the boy," he instructed her.

"Well there _are_ **two** of them so…"

"You are going to give this to Riku," he smiled evilly.

"Didn't the master tell you to leave him alone?" she taunted.

"Don't get into my business! Either way, he'll thank me later."

* * *

**Well now have two months of summer vacation, I'm sixteen now so Happy Birthday to me (even though it was on July 1st lol), and I have all this free time to write and think more about my upcoming ideas! I'm all yours now lol, well see you soon and I'm very happy that all you guys reviewed and added my story to your favorite list! THANK YOU AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I'M HOME!**


	9. Author's Note for my readers

_**JennyBlu: **_I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated for quite awhile. I didn't have any inspiration whatsoever for this story and I was busy with my new story _**The Man in Black**_. I **deeply** apologize and you guys are going to scream at me for this but** I THINK I'M GOING TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING!** I'm really sorry but it's just that I hadn't planned the plot really well and I'm not really happy with where the story is going to lead to so as for now I will not update this story until I revise the** whole thing**.** I WILL GET BETTER IN MY WRITING I PROMISE BUT UNTIL THEN** **I won't be updating! I'm really really really sorry, please forgive me.** But I will update my other story that I am working on. **If you're interested in reading an Aqua fic then that story is for you. This is farewell… FOR NOW = (**


End file.
